Family is Power
by CelTakerCena
Summary: The Brothers were kidnapped by the Wyatts...but how did they escape...and They won the match but does it end there. Mark/John M/m slash. Base on the Brothers vs Wyatt storyline.
1. Chapter 1

**_It's been a while since I uploaded a story. I don't have internet but I'm at a friends house...so I can upload._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _The Brothers of Destruction were trapped...how did they escape from the Wyatt. The Brothers won the match but will it stop there._**

 ** _..._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1_**

"The brothers of destruction defeated us" said Bray "But that will not stop me"

Bray is sitting in the chair thinking to himself. The others stood in the back waiting for what their leader will say.

"It can't be possible…I had them trapped…trying to take the souls and powers away yet they beat us"

The others can tell he is getting angry. They can't say anything; if they do they will end up being yelled at.

"I must…finish them…but how?"

Bray rethinks the whole thing. First; how did the brothers of destruction escape? Bray still had that in his mind; it won't go away. Second; was his family watching them when they escaped? Third; how did they if Bray took their powers.

"We are not going down that easy…" he whispers "Oh no…"

Bray gets up with anger. He still does not know what he wants to do. He goes up to the rest of his family. He smiles; he knows what to do.

"This is not over…" said Bray

"Why?" asks Luke "They beat us…and now they are…"

"No…we won't go down that easy…" said Bray "You see…I got a plan…a plan…"

"Tell us…" said Erik.

Bray shakes his head. "It's not fully ready…I still need time to think…"

Bray curses as he goes outside his cabin. He wants revenge…he doesn't just want the brothers of destruction win and just go on. No they have to do more than that.

The Wyatt is supposed to be the new face of fear. Bray was heading towards that goal. He wants it bad; he wants all the power the brothers of destruction had. Bray wants his lightning powers back; along with thunder and fire.

The brothers did not give up that easy. They did fight back and they won. Both of the brothers got their powers. Bray fears they are stronger than ever now.

"Oh no…" he whispers. What if they are stronger than before? Bray is going to fight harder to bring them down. Bray felt the power growing as he fought brothers.

"They are not the only family…" Bray growls. The others again were standing in the back. None of them know what is going on in Bray's mind. "We…are…stronger…"

Bray sighs at the thought. Yes they are family but not strong. That was proving when the brothers pin them and lost. The Wyatt is no longer the face of fear; they are just another family in the universe.

Bray hates that thought. He then jumps up with an idea.

"Family…" whispers Bray "We attack their family"

The other three stood there wondering what he meant by family. Bray walks up to them with his arms spread wide open. He is now laughing at the top of his lungs.

"I want revenge" he yells out. The sky turns dark and the thunders start cracking. The Wyatt is going to attack; but not within the WWE universe…they are going deeper.

"I'm going to get you Undertaker" laughs Bray "And everything that you hold dear to your heart"

Bray laughs out harder. The rest of the family starts going along with the plan. Bray kneels down; with that sick smile of his.

"Undertaker!" he yells again "RUN!"

* * *

...


	2. Chapter 2

**_..._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2_**

Undertaker wakes up gasping. He starts blinking a few times. He heard "run" in his dreams. He can still picture Bray Wyatt in front of him. Undertaker knows it is all over; that he is still the face of fear.

This time he felt something stronger; and it's not good news. He flinches a little; he is still hurting from the match; most from the match but even more because of the abduction part. He can still feel those cold floors; and cold chains.

He still looks at his wrist; they are still swollen from the chains. "RUN!" Taker shakes his head again; he can still hear that sick bastard.

"Taker…" someone says "You okay…"

His eyes are wide now. He turns to his family member; his husband…his man. Taker smiles as he sees those blue eyes.

"I'm fine…John" he answers "Just a dream…"

"Okay…" said John "Want to tell me?"

"It's the same thing…" growls Taker "Bray…I can't get him off my mind"

"He really did get to you"

"Yes…but I beat him why doesn't it just go away"

"Because he did what no other man did…he kidnapped you and…"

"Don't…those days were the worst…"

"I know it's hard but maybe with a little time everything will be okay"

"I hope so…it still is haunting me…" said Taker "Like…as if Bray is right in front me"

John hugs Taker; bringing his older lover to his chest. Taker sniffles a little; he wants all of this to stop.

"It's all over…" said John "You guys finished it…"

"I fear that he may be back…" whispers Taker.

"Well…if he does you will be ready" John smiles.

Taker kisses him. They lay still for a long while.

"It was horrifying" said Taker

"What…?"

"The way they torture us…" Taker said "I can still hear my little brothers yell…"

John rubs his head. He is remaining silent as he listens to Taker. John can still see the pain in Taker's eyes.

"He didn't deserve that…they wanted me…" Taker said. He didn't say another word after that. John gently stokes Taker's hair.

"Taker…how did you escape?" asks John

Taker looks up at John.

"If you don't want to say…I understand…"

"My powers…weren't really taken away…" said Taker.

Taker had to think; he still didn't know how he did it. Taker just found strength and went for freedom. His little brother struggled.

John kisses Taker's temple. Taker lifts his hands up. John can still see them bruise up by the chains.

"Taker…" John whispers.

Taker didn't say a word; as memories of those times come back to him.

"I was scared too" said John. Taker looks up to those blues eyes. The eyes are still with fear. All the damage Bray did wasn't just on the brothers but their families as well.

"John…"

"I thought…Bray finished you…" John said softly "I thought I will never see you again"

"I know…"

"It was tough for me…I mean Bray wouldn't even tell us if ya'll are okay or anything…no matter how much we ask"

"He is an evil one"

"All he did was brought your powers to him and he walks the halls with everyone fearing him" said John "But not me…I still had faith that you will rise up and bring him down"

Taker kisses John. They both stood silent; Taker knows John had been suffering.

"I mean…first you fought Brock Lesnar…" said John "And then they attack you after the match…you look weak…and they just took you"

"I know…they done something disrespectful…"

"At least you are here…with me…"

"Always will be…" said Taker "But when I close my eyes…I'm afraid that I will be back there…"

"No…cause you will be here with me…"

"I…was afraid of anything…but now…"

"Hey…everyone is afraid of something…but that makes them stronger…"

Taker smiles as he kisses John. "You're right…"

* * *

...


	3. Chapter 3

**_..._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 3_**

 **Flash Back**

 **Hell in A Cell**

Taker gets pinned. Brock of course cheers like he did something incredible. Taker is tired of him; he is glad this is the last match. Taker groans out in pain as he looks towards the beast.

Taker did give him one hell of a beating. Brock looks like he can barely walk. The Deadman smiles he did beat the hell out of him; he is proud of that.

People are now chanting "Taker" He loves it; he knows that he still has respect from the fans no matter what. The undertaker stands up tall; he looks around the arena; enjoying the fans.

Until a short yell was heard. The lights went off; it was dark. Undertaker is use to the dark; but he didn't make the lights go off. The lights are back on; and the Wyatt family was there.

Bray with a big smile looking at the deadman. Undertaker knows what this means; he is going to fight. Taker didn't show fear; jus anger. He went through a brutal fight and lost; now he has to go through these guys.

"Come on…" Taker whispers.

Four against one; it wasn't fair but Taker won't back down. The Wyatt attack all at once. Taker did his best to defend. He knocks down all of them one by one. Until Bray comes behind and hits him down.

The Wyatt starts attacking him. All stomping down at him; like if he was nothing. The deadman tried to reach for the ropes so he can roll out. The hits were stop.

Taker was on the floor; motionless; he did not move a muscle.

"Bring him with us" said Bray. The Wyatt positions them and slide Taker out the ring. Luke and Erick held his body; while Braun held his legs.

Bray with his arms wide open starts walking up the ramp. The Wyatt follows closely behind him. The Undertaker didn't wake; they just took him away.

John was waiting in the back. The Wyatt did attack Taker kind of hard; but that's the storyline. Bray made it look real though but that's the whole point of the story.

The Wyatt made it across the curtains. John comes running in with a smile.

"Taker…you okay?" ask John. Taker groans in pain as he tries to get up but he notice that he was still being carried. "Guys…"

The Wyatt didn't place him down.

"Bray…you can put me down now…" said Taker "Like now…"

John stops them; he held out his arms. "What are you doing? The show is over"

Bray pushes John aside. "Step aside…"

Taker starts fighting "Let me go…"

John goes up to help Taker but Luke kicks him down.

"Guys…the show is over…" yells John.

Bray grabs John's chin tight. "No…he is coming with us…he won't get away that easy"

"What…?"

Taker keeps on kicking Brauns until he let's go of his legs. Taker goes to his feet and starts punching Luke and Erik. John pushes Bray down and ran to Taker.

Bray growls as he goes for the fight. Brauns grabs John with the choke hold. He was squeezing every breathe John had.

Taker again was knocked down. John was drop down; out cold. Bray helps his family up and took Taker away.

* * *

"John…can you hear me…John answer me" said the doctor.

John groans and blinks as he sees the little light. His eyes shut quickly and he looks away from the light. "Oh…my head…"

"John…you okay?"

"Yes…I'm good…" John rubs his head gently. He then gasps and runs out. He tries to look for the Wyatt family. "Where are they?"

John grows angry. What can he do now? Why did they just take him like that? John tries to think of something. He goes up to an employee.

"Do you know where the Wyatt family went?" ask John.

"No…I'm sorry…right after the show they disappear"

"Oh no…"

John keeps on running until he stops in his tracks. Kane was packing up his things; ready to go to Monday Night Raw.

"Kane…"

"What are you doing here…?" he asks with anger.

"I know…I'm not allowed in here but it's your brother…" said John.

"What…?"

"The Wyatt family took him…Taker is gone"

"What! But why?" said Kane "This is not a story line is it?"

"No…they didn't let him go" cries John "They disappear along with Taker…"

Kane looks down with anger. "Those bastards…"

"I don't know what else to do…maybe you can do something…"

Kane gets closer to John. "I will…"

Kane saw the whole thing; how they just attack Taker after his brutal match. He will not stand here and do nothing. At Monday Night Raw he will get his revenge and set his big brother free.

* * *

...


	4. Chapter 4

**_..._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 4_**

 **Flashback**

 **Monday Night Raw 1**

The sound of the water splashing was heard. Taker starts coughing out; trying to get rid of the water. Taker tries to catch his breath.

"Wake up Deadman…" laughs Bray as he sits in front of him. Bray takes in the sight on the deadman in chains. "You okay?"

"Where…Where am I?" ask Taker as he try to get rid of the headache he has. Taker really did get a beating; his head and body are aching. "Why…am I here?"

"Oh Undertaker…you are at our house…" said Bray as he shows him around.

"This little room is your house?"

Bray laughs out "No…but this is the basement here"

Taker tries to get up but he felt chains around his wrist. One was on his foot. Taker growls as he tries breaking them.

"Don't bother…Deadman…"

"Why do you have me here?" yells Taker "I have to get home…"

"Home…" Bray laughs harder at the word. "You have no home…you are a deadman…"

"You have to let me go…I have to get out of here"

Bray slaps Taker across the face "You can't go anywhere…"

Taker flinches by the sting of the hand. "Why not…?"

"Because I want you here…" said Bray "You have been the face of fear for a long time…everyone fears you but not me…"

"You do…and you know it"

"Oh no…you see I'm going to take your powers and make them mine…" said Bray "Your soul will be eaten alive here…and then you will fear me"

"You can't take my powers away…nor my soul"

"Oh I will…and I will be the new face of fear; once I kill you"

Taker tries to choke him but the chains stop him. "You will never be the new face of fear…"

"Yes I will..."

"My powers are too strong for you…you won't be able to handle it…nor the darkness"

"Well…let's try it…"

Bray lifts his hands up and starts chanting. Taker yells out in pain as Lightning starts swirling around Taker's arms. The Lightning was slowly going towards Bray.

"AHH!" yells Taker. His whole power is draining. The powers are slowly fading as they reach Bray.

Bray smiles and can feel the power building up on him. "Yes…your power is mine!"

Bray then electrocutes Taker. The Deadman jolts; yells out in pain and was out cold. Bray smirks. "Step one finished…."

* * *

The Wyatts come into the building with their heads up high. Everyone in the locker room can't believe they just took down Taker. All were whispering about them; all were angry with them. The Wyatts don't care; they are proud of what they did.

John comes up from behind and tackles Luke.

"Where is Taker?"

"And who are you to him…?" asks Bray

John stood in silent; should he tell him that he is his husband.

"Who…?" Bray said getting impatient. He then gives a face "Oh I remember…you are his husband…"

John didn't say anything. He swallows as Bray looks him over. John really wishes Bray didn't know that.

"He is gone…" yells Bray "You should go out and marry another man"

Bray pushes John aside and they head to the arena. John growls as he starts the searching the locker rooms.

The Wyatts explain why they took Taker. John is getting sick of it. He really needs to see Taker; to see if he was okay.

Bray talks his creepy speech but John didn't want to listen. They kept showing highlights of what they did. Everything stopped when the Demon Kane comes out.

Kane gets closer to the ring and the Wyatts gets ready to attack. John watches closely as Kane starts attacking. John hopes Kane can get them down but no; they are too much. Kane was knocked down; he did fight his way; he did bring a few of the family down but not enough.

The Wyatts starts carrying Kane down the rap. John shakes his head and went to the front. He stops them from taking Kane.

"No…stop" said John.

"Step aside…" said Bray

"Look…I want to know where Taker is" said John "And you are not taking his brother too…"

Bray grabs him by the throat. "Your husband is a deadman; he doesn't care for you"

"Look…" Bray pushes him back and Luke knocks him out.

"Bring Kane…" said Bray as they disappear in darkness.

John gets up minutes after they left. He groans as he tries to get up. The brothers of destruction are gone. John yells out as he just stares at the floor.

He needs to find the Wyatt's; but where could they have gone. John asks everyone even Roman. He fought Bray so John thinks he might know where they go.

"I'm sorry John…I don't" he said as he went on walking. John nods in understanding.

"Oh Mark…please be careful" said John as he goes to his car. He drives home with anger; what is he going to do now.

* * *

...


	5. Chapter 5

**_..._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 5_**

Taker hears some noises; like someone is squirming. He blinks a few times; trying to get adjusted to the light.

"Hello" whispers Taker.

The noise stops; the sounds of chains are heard; but Taker wasn't moving. He looks to his side and sees Kane.

"Oh no…" whispers Taker "Not my little brother…"

Kane keeps shaking his head. He starts struggling to get free. He starts yelling out; moving around; he kept on kicking his legs.

"Kane…stop" said Taker

Kane didn't listen he just kept going. He is going to hurt himself if he keeps on moving.

"KANE!" yells Taker. Kane stops and looks to his side. Kane had fear in his eyes; Taker can see it. "Stop…you are going to hurt yourself…"

"Where…are we…"

"We are at The Wyatt's house" said Taker

"We have to get out of here…we have to…" Kane starts kicking and punching. He keeps on yelling as he tries to escape.

"Kane…stop…"

Kane stops; but is breathing to hard.

"I don't like this" said Kane "I can't be locked up in a tight place…" said Kane.

"I know…" said Taker "You can't stand close areas…"

"Why do they have us here?"

"Because they want to be the new face of fear; they want our powers"

"They…can't do that"

"And our soul…"

"How…we have no soul"

"I know but somehow it's working…"

"Taker you look weak…"

"Bray took my power…Bray can control the lightening…and is trying for the thunder…"

"He can't take your powers away…"

"He just did…" Taker looks down with anger. "He is now powerful"

"No…he can't be…you're the deadman…the Phenom…"

"Kane stop…it's hopeless"

Taker looks down with sadness. He is still hurting; Bray took every little power he has.

The sound of the door was heard with a little laughter. The brothers look up to see Bray with his family walking in.

"Oh look…" said Bray "The Brothers…of…destruction…"

The Wyatts laughs as they look down to the brothers. Bray sits in front of Kane.

"You're powers…are amazing Kane…" said Bray "I mean…you can control the fire"

Bray reaches towards Kane's head. Bray's hand goes from Kane's head to his heart. Bray smirks as he looks at Kane.

"No…back away from him!" yells Taker.

Bray glares at Taker. Luke kicks Taker on the head. Luke was about to hit him again.

"NO…" yells Kane. Bray stops Luke.

The leader stands in front of the Deadman. He grabs Taker's chin with force and makes him look at him.

"You can't save your little brother…" said Bray as let's go of Taker and slaps him.

Kane tries to get up but was drop down by Erik. Bray then went back to Kane.

"I want your powers Kane…" said Bray

"Stay away from him!" yells Taker.

Bray growls as he looks at Taker. Kane took the chance to headbutt Bray. The leader yelps in pain. Erik gets up and punches Kane on the side of the head.

Strowman and Erik held Kane tight. Bray shakes his head; he felt a little dizzy from that hit.

"That's it…I'm taking it all" yells Bray.

"No…stay away!" yells Taker. "NO…NO"

Bray grabs Kane's arm and Kane jolts out with pain. Fire starts swirling around the arms of the demon. Bray didn't stop…he wants it all.

"No…stop!" yells Taker as he struggles. Luke held him down. "NO…Kane!"

The fire went around Bray's arms. It starts circling around him; growing bigger and bigger. Kane felt dizzy and was passing out. Bray yells out as he felt the great power go around him.

Bray let's go of Kane and the demon falls down; out cold. Bray gets up and lifts his arms. The fire starts flowing around his hands; the Lightning was now striking around the place.

"HAHA…your powers are now mine…" yells Bray.

"NO…" yells Taker "You will pay for this…"

Bray turns around and shocks Taker with the bolts. The deadman jolts; trembling with pain. Bray then uses fire to burn his arms. The Phenom is now yelling out in pain; trying to stay strong.

"I will…be the new face of fear" Bray whispers. The whole family leaves; leaving behind a fainted demon and a hurting deadman.

Taker tries to catch his breath. He can't feel anything from his body. The pain is still circling around him.

"Brother…" said Taker. He looks at his younger brother. He was still knocked out on the floor. "Little Brother…please…wake up"

Taker growls. Bray now has his brother's powers. Taker still has little power left; but not enough to get out.

"We are going to get out of here…" said Taker "I know we are"

* * *

...


	6. Chapter 6

**_..._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 6_**

Kane groans as he slowly gets up. He rubs his head; and stretches a little. He turns to his older brother.

"Taker…"

Taker gets up quickly. "Kane…you are okay"

"Yeah…my head hurts though…"

"Of course…Bray took everything from you…"

"I wish he didn't…what is he thinking…I mean messing with us…is never a good idea"

Taker laughs a little "True…but they took the chance…"

"They sort of cheated…I mean you just fought Lesnar…and they just attack you"

"Sucks…doesn't it"

"My arms hurt too…"

"Same here…"

They sat there in silence. They both look around; thinking the same thing; both want to get out of there.

"I have to go back" said Taker

"Same here brother…"

"I must…I have a family…"

Kane looks at him."I know…"

"John must be worried…"

"I could imagine…"

"I mean….what will he tell our daughter…Caroline"

"John is out there…and he is strong" said Kane "He knows what to do"

"But my little girl…"

"John is with her…he will keep her safe…"

"You're right Kane…but I want to be there with them…"

Kane nods in agreement. "Me too…but with Randy and my little boy"

Taker smiles and both laugh a little.

"I remember…when John first told me he was pregnant…" said Taker. Kane smirks as he listens. "I was speechless…I didn't know what to say"

"Well it's big news…" said Kane.

"Yes...His smile was wide and beautiful; his eyes were sparkling…and I was just so happy and I raise him up high…cheering"

"I could imagine…" laughs Kane "I did the same…but Randy was really nervous when he told me…he didn't know how to break it to me…"

They both smile a little. Kane looks at Taker.

"Do you remember when we were little?" ask Kane.

"It was a long time ago…" said Taker "I don't remember anything…"

"But I do…" said Kane "I remember when you came up to save me…because kids were bullying me…"

"Yes…"

"Well…I will always remember how you stood in front me and protected me…you even took some hits for me…" Kane sighs "You scared the bullies away and you reach your hand out to me…and help me up"

"Yes…I remember that day…I had to carry you home…"

Kane laughs along with Taker. "But ever since that day…you were always my hero…"

Taker smiles; he felt something warm.

"I know we fought a lot but hey…that's what brothers do"

"True little brother…"

"What about you? What do you remember…?"

"When I promise to never hurt you…" said Taker "You were little…I carried you when you started crying…and I promise…that I would never hurt you and that no one will ever hurt you"

Kane smiles as he tries to reach for Taker. Kane places his hand on top of Takers. They both stood in silent.

Taker then starts yelling out in pain. Kane gets up quickly.

"Taker…what's wrong…"

He didn't answer; all he was doing was yelling. Taker growls out in pain; he felt something hurting his chest.

"Taker…Taker…No!" Kane reaches for his hand again. Taker starts bleeding from his nose. "Oh god…"

Taker then stops and falls down. The blood was still flowing.

"Taker….what happen?"

"Bray…used my powers to hurt me…from the ring…"

Kane close his eyes; a tear went down. The door was opened and Erik drops some food down.

"Eat up…" he laughs. Kane reaches for the two breads. Luke then comes in and unlocks their wrist chains. The one on the foot was still chained but they can move anywhere. Luke then walks out.

Kane gives one bread to Taker. He then rips his shirt and cleans the blood from Taker's nose.

"Here…eat up"

Taker tries to. He lifts his arm slowly and held the bread. Kane helps him eat the bread. Taker groans as he swallows. Kane then finishes his own bread.

* * *

"Where is daddy?" ask Caroline

"I don't know sweetheart…he is probably still working…" said John.

"But it's been three days…" she said

"I know…but he will be home…don't worry"

"Will he be here tomorrow…"

"Let's hope so…"

"Have you called him…?"

"No…he won't pick up…look just go on to bed and get some rest…I'll be up waiting for him…" said John as he kisses her cheek.

"Okay…" She walks up slowly to her room. John sighs.

"Mark…please come home…"

* * *

...


	7. Chapter 7

**_..._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 7_**

 **Monday Night Raw 2**

"John…open up!"

John jumps up and runs to the door. He slips and slides. He is hoping its Mark. John opens the door but it wasn't him. It was his friend Randy.

"Hey…John…" he goes in along with his kid, Andy. "I can't do this…"

Andy goes up to play with Caroline.

"What…?"

"It's been a week John...Kane is not back yet" he said "How about…?"

"No…Mark hasn't come home yet…"

"Look…we have to do something…The Wyatt has them somewhere…so we have to call the cops…"

"And tell them what…because all they know its part of the storyline…"

"But having them trapped isn't"

"They won't believe us…"

Randy goes to the living room and turns on the TV. The Wyatts are doing a tribute for the Undertaker. Twenty five years of destruction.

Bray keeps telling everyone that Taker is no more. Bray now controls the lightening; the fire along with the powerful thunder.

John growls as he sits in his couch. "Where ever there at…they will come back…"

Randy turns off the TV. "This can't be happening…"

Randy hugs John; both stood in silent until their kids call them.

"They really do miss their dads…" said Randy.

"You have no idea…"

* * *

Undertaker groans as he felt pain again. Bray was using his power again; using it to show everybody. Kane was struggling to breathe.

"Kane…"

Taker still has some water. He reaches for it and goes up to Kane. He lifts his brother's head; and places him on his lap.

"Drink brother…" whispers Taker.

Taker drips water little by little; making sure Kane gets little water. Kane does get some water; he coughs a little. Taker sighs in relief; and picks him up.

Kane looks around then notice it was Taker's water. He starts shaking his head.

"It's okay…Kane…"

"But you have to get water too…"

"…you need it more"

"You should drink some now…" Kane sees the water bottle empty. Taker coughs a little and smiles.

"I'll be fine…"

Kane shakes his head; but Taker hugs him; telling him everything is okay.

"How…long has it been since we been here…?" ask Kane.

"It's been a week…because I can hear Monday Night Raw…on their TV"

"Bray is using our powers again…"

"Yes…but he is getting stronger every minute…" Taker slams his fist to the floor.

It was late at night. Bray Wyatt comes in with a big smile. He goes to Kane and held his head.

"Step…away from him!" yells Taker.

"Oh…" Bray walks up to Taker with anger. Taker didn't look away he just glares at him. "Don't make me hurt you…"

Bray slaps Taker and he goes to Kane but Taker trips him. Bray falls down hurting his hand.

"You son of a bitch…"

Bray gets up and starts choking Taker. The deadman stops it from pressing around his neck. Bray looks angry…Taker takes the chance and pokes his eye.

Taker crawls to Bray; only to be hit by a bat. Strowman was standing next to Taker with the bat in his hand. Taker was struck again, and again and again.

"Stop…" yells Kane "Please…stop…stop"

Taker gets hit again; until he drops; not moving anymore. Bray laughs as he pushes Taker aside. Kane struggles to get up to help him. Bray stops him.

"I wouldn't…" Bray held his head. Kane yells in pain as memories flash through his brain. "I need to know what other power you have"

Bray drops him down; Kane head was hurting like hell. He kicks Kane and heads out the door. Strowman stays put for a long while. He pokes Taker with the bat; and no response. Kane feels his eyes swell up with tears.

"Taker…" he whispers softly. Kane can see Taker is still breathing. Strowman laughs as he heads outside.

Kane lifts Taker to make him sit down. Kane then rest his head on Taker's chest; hugging him close. Undertaker gasp and wakes up hurting.

Kane hugs him tight; telling him it's okay.

"Kane…" he whispers.

"I'm here…"

The door was open and food was thrown in. It was only two pieces of bread again. They don't feel like eating; not now; they are still hurting.

"You okay Kane?"

"I should be asking you that question…"

"I'm fine…just a little in pain"

"My head hurts…"

"What did Bray do to you?"

"He…tried to find some more powers…but I guess I didn't have enough strength to tell him or think of it"

"Good…we can't let Bray get any powerful"

The brothers sat there; wondering what to do next. Their bodies are hurting too much to do anything. Taker feels something around his neck. It was a necklace.

John and Caroline gave to him for his birthday. He looks at it for a long while. Memories start flowing in; making him feel a little better.

"What's that?" asks Kane.

"Oh…a necklace that John and my girl gave me…"

"Looks pretty neat"

"It's beautiful…just like them" said Taker.

"Families…are beautiful…" said Kane.

"I know…" Taker looks at Kane with a smile "Just like you brother…"

"Me beautiful…" he said

"Yes…having you around with me…only brings joy to my cold heart…" Taker laughs.

Kane smiles a little. Taker kisses his little brother forehead. Kane falls asleep after a little while. Taker kept his eyes open; making sure Kane will be okay.

* * *

...


	8. Chapter 8

**_..._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 8_**

It was a week with four days now. It was Thursday. Taker groans as he slowly wakes up. He felt week; he can barely lift his arms; or even his head.

The Wyatt tortured them. Bray shocked Taker; making him feel every little shock around him. Bray burns Kane's arm. Taker looks at his little brother; he didn't wake up; he is still down.

Taker can see the burn mark around his arm. That time really did hurt Taker; Kane is his little brother; no matter how old he is.

"Kane…wake up"

Nothing. He is just still; not moving at all.

"Kane…come on…wake up…"

Still nothing.

"Please Kane…wake up…don't do this…"

Taker tries his best to get up. He heads towards Kane and held him close. Taker starts slapping his little brother.

"Kane…wake up…"

Kane eyes were rolled to the back of his head. Taker can hear him struggling to breath. Taker rubs Kane's head.

"Kane…come on…please…" Taker yells.

Bray opens the door with full speed. He laughs at them.

"Oh no…what happen to Kane?" he smirks. Taker just glares at him. Bray reaches for him but Taker pushes his hand aside. "Oh…you…Erik set him free and make him stand"

Erik did just that. Taker couldn't stand up straight but he didn't give up. Bray lifts his arms; Taker lifts his fist ready to fight.

Bray swings his arm and Lightning strike the chest of Taker.

Taker yells out but doesn't fall. Bray then uses fire to weaken him. The Lightning was getting stronger. Bray stops and Taker falls to his knees.

Bray held Taker's chin up. He then slams his lips to Taker's. Undertaker didn't have the strength to push him back. Bray took it all in. Taker just closes his eyes.

Bray throws him back with force; making Taker hit the wall with his head.

"Taker…you won't survive this…" said Bray "I guess your brother didn't make it…"

Taker glares; he knows Kane is strong. "You will…pay for this…"

Bray laughs out harder. "I don't think so…you are done…just a few more days…and you are dead"

Bray walks out angry. Erik didn't chain Taker; he just left him where he is. Taker gets up to reach for Kane again. He sees water and tries to give him some.

"Come on Kane…come on…" whispers Taker.

Kane didn't respond. It's been a long time; and they didn't have much to eat. Taker had to give half his bread to Kane; because it wasn't enough for Kane.

Taker does mouth to mouth. He does it a few tries; until Kane gasps out for air. Taker sighs in relief.

"That's it Kane…breathe"

Kane starts crying. He felt so scared and weak. He holds on to Taker for dear life.

"I want to get out of here…" he cries "I want to get out of here"

"Kane…we will…don't worry"

Kane was panicking now; he was pushing Taker back. Taker grabs him; making him calm down a little.

"Kane…stop…I'm right here…"

"I want to go home" he cries out.

"I know…I know" Taker's tears start heading down. Bray was right…he can beat them all because they are turning human.

"I want to go home…"

"Kane…tell me…about your family" said Taker hoping it will calm him down a bit. Kane looks up to his brother.

"They are wonderful…especially Randy…he is always there for me and Andy. He will always keep me on track and everything"

"Oh…do you remember how you met him?"

"It was an amazing day and I see him practicing for his match…so I went up to him and ask him out…"

"With a little help from me…"

"Well…yes…you were with John so he helped me too…it was pretty awesome…and from that day on…we have been together…"

"How about your boy…?"

"He is something special…he is always dreaming about great things…" said Kane "He always smiles wide and yell Daddy…when I come home"

Taker smiles and rubs his brother's head. Kane starts smiling as little memories from the past came to him.

"Taker…how can we escape?"

"With love…"

"How…?"

"Our family…is what we are going to fight for now…" said Taker "It may be a greatest power…"

Kane nods and Taker lays down with him close. They both slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

John and Randy got the kids to sleep. They both had been having a rough time. The kids won't stop asking about their dads.

The Wyatts still hadn't said anything about the Brothers. John growls as he kicks the chair away.

"I miss him…Randy…I need him" said John.

"I know…I know…"

"The Wyatt family took their powers…and saying their souls are being eaten alive"

"You know it's not true…"

"Then why aren't they here?"

Randy drops his head. "You're right?"

"We will not give up on them…I know Taker, Mark, will come back to us…" said John "Because he is going to fight for his family"

* * *

...


	9. Chapter 9

**_..._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 9_**

"Oh my…oh my…" said Bray "I can feel the power getting stronger around here"

"You do look great" said Luke.

"All I need is the whole darkness" said Bray.

Bray goes through the door and sits in front of Taker. Kane was still sleeping; that's what Taker thought.

"I need…the rest of your power" said Bray.

"Go…to…hell…" growls Taker.

"I want it all…"

Bray places his hands on Taker's head. Taker yells out in pain. Bray can feel the darkness swirling around. Bray laughs out but then starts yelling in pain. The power was too much for him.

He cries out in pain. Both Taker and Bray yell out in pain. Until Bray let's go of Taker and falls back hurting.

"The darkness…too great for you…you can't handle the power" said Taker. Bray punches him. The Wyatts help Bray out of the room.

Taker spits out blood and cries out in pain. He can barely breathe now. He felt so weak; there wasn't enough food or water. He had to give some to Kane; because he needs it more.

"Kane…" whispers Taker.

He didn't answer.

"No…not again…" Taker cries.

He starts shaking Kane; hoping he will wake up.

"Kane…Kane…wake up…"

He groans a little and he slowly opens his eyes.

"Taker…it hurts…"

"What…?"

"My chest…" he whispers.

Kane tries to keep his eyes open. Taker held him tight.

"Kane…stay with me…"

"I can't…it hurts so much…" Kane cries.

Taker yells out and curses. "What…do I do?"

 _"_ _Don't give up…My undertaker"_

A bright light appears in front of them. Undertaker blinks a few times. "What…the only person I know who says that is…"

 _"_ _You are still the most powerful man…my Undertaker…"_

"Paul Bearer" whispers Taker. He was standing in front of them with a smile.

 _"_ _Undertaker… get up…and save my boy…save your little brother and be free"_

"I can't…I'm…"

 _"_ _Yes you can…You are the Phenom; the Deadman…the most powerful…" he said "I know you can…"_

"I miss you…" whispers Taker as Paul disappears. Undertaker looks down at Kane. "I have to save you…I will save you…I promise…"

Taker lays Kane down gently. He starts raising his arms; trying to concentrate on his power.

"Come on…for Kane…"

The lightning flashes a little. Taker smiles a little he can feel his powers raising. He yelps in pain as he fell to his knees.

"The powers…are getting away from me…" Taker gets up again and tries again. "Come on…for…for…"

Taker yelps again but he didn't stop. The Lightning starts swirling around his arms. Taker yelps again as he felt pain on his chest.

"I have to do this…for..Kane…" Taker gets up and lifts his arms up high. "For…MY FAMILY"

Taker raises up his arms high above his head and the lightning struck around him. Taker smiles wide; he is getting his powers back. He can feel the Lightning building up strong around him.

Taker starts cheering as he made circles of Lightning in front of him. "I did it…"

He closes his eyes; stays like that for while trying to get stronger. He raises his arms up and again. The thunder was heard; and the lightning struck the roof of the house. He tries again and the lightning strikes the door down.

He sees Erik and Strowman running towards him with anger. Undertaker shoots out lightning from his hands. He hits them both with one blow. He electrocutes both and they laid still.

Taker grabs his little brother and carries him. He still feels a little weak but he can walk it through. He goes to the top and heads out their house. Undertaker turns around and shoots lightning.

The lightning strikes the roof and sets it on fire. Taker grabs Kane and he concentrates. The Darkness covers them and they were gone.

* * *

"WHAT!" yells Bray as he smashes everything on the table"It can't be…?"

"I don't know how it happen but Undertaker just shot us with lightning" said Erik "And he ran for it"

"No no…"

"His powers can't be that strong…it couldn't be strong enough to hurt you" said Bray.

"He was powerful…the whole house got set on fire and it burnt down…"

"How…"

"His lightning powers…he struck the roof and a fire started"

"Oh no…oh no…"

"What do we do…?" ask Luke

"We must move…I can't look at our house like this" said Bray "And don't tell anybody that the Brothers escape…"

"Sure thing…"

The Wyatts follow after their leader as they look back at their home. They don't know where to go but Bray has a plan. He knows what he is doing…he just hopes he still has the power of Lightning.

They travel silently and can't believe Undertaker got his strength back. Bray though they broke him; and that he won't be able to get his powers.

"I'm going to kill that Deadman…and everything he owns…"

Bray stops in the middle of nowhere.

"Bray…where are we going?" ask Luke.

"To Death valley" growls Bray.

"What…no one lives there but"

"Yes…Undertaker…we are going to take his land" said Bray as he kept on walking. The Wyatt follows along hoping the plan would work.

* * *

...


	10. Chapter 10

**_..._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 10_**

"Caroline…I don't know…please…" said John. "I want him home to but…I don't know when he is coming home"

"But…I want to see him…I miss dad" she cries. John hugs her tight and kisses her head.

"I know…" said John "For right now…don't give up…he will be here…I promise"

Caroline nods and heads to sleep. John covers her up and goes to the living room. Randy was already watching TV.

"John…I can't take this…maybe…Bray did…"

"No…I know Mark he won't give up that easy…" said John "He will fight back…"

"HELP..!"

They both look back at the door. John looks at Randy; both wondering who it was.

"Did you hear that?" ask John.

"Yes…"

John gets up fast and heads out the door. In the front of the street was Mark.

"MARK!" yells John as he runs to him. John starts crying as he gets closer to Mark.

"John…"

Randy goes out to see what's going on. He then sees Kane; resting on Mark's arms. Randy gasps and heads to help them.

John kneels in front of Mark as Randy slides next to him. Mark gives Kane to Randy's arms. Mark then falls on John's arms.

"Oh…Mark…You okay…" asks John as he starts kissing his cheek. He didn't let him answer as he hugs him for dear life. "You okay…I'm so glad you are safe"

Randy was caressing Kane's face. He is wishing Kane will wake up but he hadn't.

"Mark…please help Glen…" whispers Randy

John lets go of Mark and Mark goes to Kane. Mark couldn't think of anything; what can he do? Mark places his hands on Glen's chest. He closes his eyes; hoping his powers would build up.

"Come on…Kane" whispers Mark.

Kane gasps out for air and starts looking around. Randy gasps and hugs him tight.

"Oh Glen…" Randy cries out.

Kane notices that he was not in the room locked. He is free and he is with his husband. Kane smiles as he hugs Randy with force; he doesn't want to let him go at all.

John, Mark, Randy and Glen sat there and smiled at each other. Then they all gave a group hug; as they hug; the Brothers powers grew stronger.

They let go and hug each other's lovers. Mark had his eyes close shut; hoping it is all real.

"You need to go to the hospital" said John "You look hurt…"

"Don't worry…I'm fine…I will be fine…I don't need to" said Mark "My powers will heal me"

"Okay…"

"Well…let's go inside" said John as he lifts Mark up. Randy did the same and all headed inside. John opens the door; Randy and Glen walks in first follow by John and Mark.

Mark sits down with John hugging him tight. Randy helps Kane lay down on the couch. Randy kneels next to him.

"I missed you Mark…" cries John as he kisses him.

"I did too…"

"Brother…" said Kane as he looks at him.

"Yes…"

"Thank you…for freeing us" said Kane.

Mark smiles as he lifts his hand. Kane does the same and locked fingers. They then let go. Mark was the first to go to sleep; he was exhausted; getting his powers is tough but it hurts more losing them.

John doesn't fall asleep; he wants to make sure Mark is with him. He wants to make sure that the Wyatt doesn't take him again. John stays up to protect his love.

Randy was doing the same but Kane can't sleep. He also wants to protect his big brother.

* * *

It was morning; Taker wakes up and yawns. He feels arms wrap around him tightly. He knows who it is. He is so glad that he is with John and that he is no longer trapped by the Wyatts.

John kisses Mark's forehead. Mark sighs in relief as he hugs John tight. He then heard little footsteps.

"Dad…" yells his little girl. Mark looks up with happiness. He smiles wide as he held out his arms for his girl. She cheers as she jumps on her dad. Mark caught her and held closer for dear life.

He starts kissing her cheeks; loving the feeling of his child with him.

"I miss you…little Caroline…" whispers Mark as he kisses her cheek.

"I missed you too…dad" she says through tears.

Mark was still hugging her; not letting go. John joins in and Mark hugs them both. It's been almost two weeks since he last seen them. He is so glad that Bray didn't mess with them.

"My family…my everything…I love you all" cries Mark as he kneels down; still hugging them. Caroline had her head on Mark's chest.

"Dad…" she says as Mark looks at her. "I hungry"

Mark laughs a little as he hugs her tight. He lets her go and follow John to the kitchen. Mark looks back to see Kane, Randy and Andy sleeping on the couch. Kane was hugging Andy tightly next to him; as he doesn't want to let him go.

Taker smiles at the image before him. He is glad that they are back home and are recovering. He will go back to RAW along with his brother and get revenge.

* * *

...


	11. Chapter 11

**_..._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 11_**

 **Survivor Series**

The rest is the same. Undertaker returns to Raw along with his brother. They planned for revenge and that's what they are going to do.

It was Survivor series. Undertaker was backstage; looking around the arena. The fans are chanting his name; celebrating 25 years of his career. Taker can't help but smile as he looks around.

His match is up next; and they are showing the highlights of what had happen. Undertaker can feel his power getting stronger every minute.

The Wyatts are up first; they make their way up to the ramp. "We will end the brothers of destruction"

Undertaker keeps looking on. He smiles as he gets ready; but didn't move at all. Kane comes up behind him.

"You ready brother…"

Undertaker looks to his brother and laughs. "Oh yeah…I'm ready"

Kane smirks as he heads out the curtains but Taker stopped him. He then hugs his little brother close to him.

They let go and get ready for their match. Taker's bell was heard. The entrance shows 25 years of Taker. The entrance was amazing; even Taker himself got chills. He starts heading down to the arena.

The Wyatts are now getting nervous. Bray looks around and he sees Cena; sitting on the front. Bray smirks as he stares at him. John was showing Caroline her dad as he walks down.

The match was on. Everything went well; Kane starts it. Of course Erik tries to attack but was stopped by the brothers. Strowman was about to but was stop by Bray.

The match continues and Kane was knock out from the ring. He lands on his feet but Strowman grabs his neck and throws him over the table.

Taker now angry runs for his aid; but the ref stopped him. He was staring angry at Strowman; telling him to face him. The ref still held him back.

Undertaker then looks over at Kane. He was groaning as he tries to move. Taker wants to help his little brother but…the ref was in his way. So he had to go back to the corner. He hopes Kane can get up.

He was drag to the ring and tries to tag Taker. The match goes on. Bray goes to the side and sees John. He smirks as he gets closer to John. All John did was stood there is silent. Taker grabs him and throws him to the ring.

Taker was then hit by Luke and Bray catches him; and does his finishing move. Sister Abigail. Bray laughs as he pins Taker; but Kane stops it in time.

The match continues and then Taker pins Luke. There the match was over. The Brothers of destruction won.

Undertaker and Kane did their celebration; head up the ramp and left their arm up. The audiences are bowing down to Taker and all of them chanting "Thank you Taker…" Taker can feel chills going down his spine. This is his life; he had always love wrestling.

Taker goes in first and Kane followed after. Backstage superstars were lined up; applauding as Taker heads to his locker room. Some of them gave him a hug; such as Triple H, Stephanie, Shawn and many others.

Twenty five years. He had been wrestling; it is Phenomenal. He gives them a smile as they applaud.

John gets up and starts walking towards the back. John goes in and searches for the Undertaker. Kane was stretching his muscle; and John stops to ask where Taker is.

"In his locker room…" said Kane

"Thanks" John said. He walks down and sees Taker's locker room. He enters and he sees Taker sitting on the bench. He was messaging his wrists. They still are bruised from the chains. John can still tell.

"Mark…"

Taker looks up. John kneels in front of Taker of where he is sitting.

"You did great out there…" say John "Your entrance was amazing…"

Mark laughs as he kisses him. He looks down at his lover and notices that he was wearing his shirt. The Deadman Inc shirt. John hugs Mark.

"Let's go home…" said John.

Mark nods and has trouble getting up. John helps him up and both heads out. John gets the truck and parks in front of the exit. Mark jumps in and gets on the truck. John starts driving.

They are not really going home but they get to go to a hotel. John parks and helps Mark off the truck. Mark and John walk towards the hotel. There are some crowds chanting his name. Mark gives them a wave.

Mark wraps his arm around John's shoulder and held him close. John supports Mark all the way till the hotel room. They get their room key; had up a few floors; and a few doors down. John finds the door and opens it.

Mark sits on the bed and sighs. John laughs a little as he goes orders some food.

"How do you feel Mark?"

"Tired…"

"Well…you had one hell of a fight…"

"I know…"

"You were amazing…I mean first the capture you and then you came back and beat the Wyatts" John laughs "Then you and Kane start scaring them little by little…"

"It felt great…"

"Yes…and you showed them that you will always be the face of fear…the Phenom…the deadman…"

Mark goes up to John and shuts him up with a kiss. John gives a raise eyebrow.

"I know…I'm still the Phenom"

John laughs as he hugs him. As Mark looks up he sees Bray standing there with anger. Mark stares at him blankly. Bray shakes his head and does his evil laugh.

Mark hugs John tighter. Bray then disappears.

"Mark…it's too tight…" whispers John.

Mark realizes what he was doing and let's goes of John.

"Sorry…" said Mark.

* * *

...


	12. Chapter 12

**_..._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 12_**

They were now at home; in Austin Texas. Mark was outside reading; while John was playing with their little girl. John has the football so he runs and Caroline jumps on him.

John playfully falls to the ground.

"Oh…you got me…" said John.

"Haha…I won't let you score a touchdown" Caroline says. John was still on the ground with Caroline on top of him. Mark looks from his book and laughs a little.

John gets ready for his second try. Caroline was ready to bring him down. John hikes the ball and starts running. John twists around and she misses him.

"No…" she laughs as she runs after John. "Dad…a little help"

Mark smirks as he places the book down. He gets up and waits for John. Caroline smiles and tries to run faster. John was looking back at Caroline; not knowing that Mark was in his way.

As John looks ahead Mark grabs John and playfully brings him down. Caroline jumps up and down cheering. Mark was still on top of John; both not looking away; and with a smile.

Caroline jumps on both of them. They all laugh. Mark hugs both of them; He kisses Caroline on the cheek while he kisses John on the lips.

"I told you daddy…you won't make a touchdown…" she said as she crosses her arms. John gives her a kiss.

"Oh come on…you got help from dad…" said John as he points at Mark.

"Want to do it again?" ask Mark.

"Nope…I'm good"

They all laughed. It was getting dark so they head inside. Mark was watching some sports that's on. Mostly football. John was in the kitchen making some dinner; while Caroline was coloring her books.

Mark stills have bad dreams about Bray Wyatt. He knows that he beat Bray but something tells him that Bray is not finished.

Bray can take powers away; and maybe he can get his own powers. Mark shakes that thought off his mind. He also wonders if Kane has the same feeling. He didn't say anything to him about it.

Mark just wants it off his mind.

"Dinner ready…"

Caroline runs to the table; ready to eat. Mark turns off the TV and goes to the table. John serves them some chicken he made in the over; along with some rice. They enjoy the dinner pretty well.

After the dinner; they watch TV for a little longer. It was bedtime for Caroline. Mark picks her up playfully; and John cleans up the living room.

Mark runs up the stairs with Caroline over his shoulder. Mark gently places her down and covers her up. Caroline hugs her dad.

"You are going to stay with us forever right…?" she asks. Mark blinks a few times but then smiles.

"Of course I will…" said Mark "Why do you ask?"

"Because…you were gone for two weeks…almost three…" she said "I thought you left us…"

Mark still remembers the time he was locked up by the Wyatts. He always worried about his family; it must have been hard on them.

"No…Caroline…I was just working" said Mark "I won't ever leave you again…"

"Promise…and also promise that you will be with me forever…"

"I promise…"

Mark snuggles in with her; her head resting on her dad's chest. Mark stays until Caroline falls asleep in his arms. Mark gently places her down, turns off the light, and closes the door. Not completely but enough.

John jumps on Mark and he catches him. Mark has John in a piggy back ride as they head towards their bedroom. Mark then drops down on the bed. John laughs as he jumps a little and lands laying down.

Mark goes to the drawer to place his hat there. John smirks as he takes his shirt off along with his shorts. He was just sitting there with his briefs. Mark turns around and sees him; gives him a raise eyebrow.

John winks as he tells Taker to come closer to him. Mark smiles; walks up and removes his shirt. Mark throws it on the ground and starts kissing John. Mark goes in between John's legs; John spread his legs and wraps them around Mark.

"I love you…" whispers Mark.

John kisses his nose "I love you too"

Mark went back to kissing John. Mark let's John unbutton Mark's jeans. Mark hovers John; and makes love to him. John claws Mark's back as Mark bit down his lover's neck.

Some time pass; Mark and John were sleeping; John was in Mark's arms.

* * *

Caroline groans as she heard little voices. She gets up frightened and looks around the room. Her night light is still on so she can still see around the room.

The little voices are getting louder as she continues to search for the voices.

"Who's there" she said. She was holding on to her teddy bear that Mark gave her.

 _Follow the buzzards_

That's all she heard.

"Follow what?"

 _Follow the buzzards_

Caroline blinks a few times and she sees little lights outside the door. They were swirling around the room. There were buzzards but Caroline doesn't know that.

"Fireflies…" she smiles as she walks after them. The buzzards went out the door with Caroline following them. She still had her teddy bear with her. She tries to catch as they lead her somewhere.

She went to the back; in the kitchen, and the back door opens. It leads to the backyard; but there is a pool. She jumps further; still trying to catch them. She stops at the door; looking outside in the dark. The pools lights are on; and it was covered.

The buzzards start swirling around her telling her to go outside. She smiles as she steps out the door. Mark did warn her about going outside in the dark; but she wants to catch the _Fireflies._

She goes outside and keeps on walking behind the buzzards. The cover of the pool starts opening up; slowly. The pool is deep from one end and gets shallow towards the top. She forgets about the pool.

The buzzards stop and she keeps on walking.

"I'm going to catch them…" she said. She jumps but misses one. The buzzards didn't move at all anymore. The cover of the pool was still opening; revealing the deep side of the pool.

Caroline hasn't been to the deep part; when she goes John or Mark are always with her. She is still learning to swim; but not in the deep yet.

Once the cover of the pool was open the buzzards starts flying around. She laughs as she runs after it. The buzzards stop and she leaps to catch one but misses.

The _Fireflies_ goes over the pool. Caroline didn't see where she was going. She reaches but felt a drop. Caroline slips and falls in the pool.

She screams as she splashes in the water. She tries to swim up and yells out in fear. She splashing everywhere; trying to get out of the pool. She fell on the deep side of the pool. She keeps on screaming.

* * *

...


	13. Chapter 13

**_..._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 13_**

Mark and John both wake up with a gasps. They stare at each other. They heard splashing.

"Caroline!" yells Mark as he ran. John goes after him. He searches in Caroline's room.

"She is not in her room…" yells John.

Mark runs downstairs and he sees the back door open. John follows up behind him. They both ran outside and start looking around for her.

"Caroline!" yells John. He then sees the pool open. "MARK…the pool!"

Mark dashes to the pool and dives in. Mark swims all the way to the bottom. He doesn't find her. He swims up for some air.

John then jumps in as they both search on the bottom. Mark felt a hand; he turns around and their she is. Mark grabs her and swims up. John swims up for some air and Mark splashes out.

John gets out and runs to where Mark is. Mark swims to the edge along with his little girl. John cries out as he picks up Caroline; and hugs her. Mark gets up and held her close.

"Caroline…" cries Mark. He was holding her head. John starts CPR. They both try desperately to save her. John did a few more; and she wakes up.

She starts coughing out water. John cries out in relief along with Mark. Caroline starts crying; Mark hugs her tight along with John.

"You're okay…" whispers Mark.

"Dad…." She starts crying "Daddy…"

She is crying uncontrollably; she is hurting and is afraid. She is crying with fear. John caressed her face gently telling her it is okay; everything will be okay. Mark picks her up and takes her inside.

John runs up to get a towel with some dry clothes. Mark sets her down on the couch. He is really upset now. John comes in and dries Caroline as Mark paces back and forth.

"What the H…"

"Hey…watch it" said John.

"Caroline…what were you doing?" ask Mark now angry. She didn't answer; she just looks down still crying. "Caroline…"

John takes off her clothes and place them aside. He wraps her with the towel. John puts on her dry clothes and covers her with a blanket.

"Caroline…what happen!" yells Mark.

She cries out harder. Mark sighs as he rubs his head.

"You had us worried…" said Mark "You…frightened both of us…"

Caroline still didn't say anything. She was still crying; sobbing; she is hurting and still afraid.

"Caroline!"

John gets up and hugs Mark.

"We will talk about this tomorrow in the morning….right now Caroline needs some rest" said John.

Mark didn't like that but it's true; Caroline does need her rest. He nods and carries Caroline to their bedroom. John goes to the restroom to change out of the wet clothes for dry.

Mark then goes after him. He gets out of the restroom and he sees Caroline hugging John and sobbing on his chest. Mark blinks a little and hugs them both. He is not letting anyone go.

* * *

It was morning. Caroline woke up scared. She is hugging her teddy bear. John makes some egg and bacon. Mark sits across from Caroline and watches her closely. John sits next to her and gives her breakfast.

Once they finish Caroline goes to the living room and watch some cartoons. John cleans up everything; and cleans the dishes.

Mark was still angry; nervous and scared. He almost lost his girl. Mark pounds the table; grunting as he did so. John jumps up a little by the noise.

"Mark…"

"We almost lost her…" that's all Mark can say. John hugs him; wrapping his arms around his neck. "What…was she thinking…?"

"I don't know Mark…"

"And the pool cover was open…"

"I…I…"

"Why was it open…?" said Mark "Did you open it…?"

"No…Mark…"

"So how…?" said Mark "Maybe you opened it and forgot to close it…"

"Mark why would I?"

"Also…the back door was open…did you forget to close that!" Mark starts yelling at John. "John…Did you open it!"

"No Mark…you know I would never leave the pool open…and you know I always lock the doors"

"So they magically open it"

"Mark…I didn't open any of them"

"You sure…or you don't remember" said Mark "Maybe…you did open it!"

John yells out as he paces back and forth. Mark rubs his head as he gets some water. John cries as he sits on the chair. Mark sighs.

He goes up to John; and kneels in front of him.

"I'm sorry…John…I'm sorry…"

Mark hugs John tightly; he knows that John is still in shock of what happen. John feels a little hurt; Mark blamed him.

"John…I'm sorry…"

"It's okay…"

Mark whips John's tears. He kisses his younger love temple. John blinks a few times; trying to stop crying. Mark keeps whipping his lovers little tears.

"You okay?" whispers Mark

"I'm okay…"

John gets up along with Mark; both heading to talk to Caroline. They sit in front of her; pauses the cartoons and look at her.

"Caroline…we need to talk about last night" said Mark.

"We want to know…what you were doing outside…why were you by the pool and in the dark" said John.

"Daddy…I was following…something"

"Like what?" ask Mark

"There were some fireflies…they were flying around…so I wanted to catch one…"

"What?"

"I heard someone whispering…follow the buzzards"

Mark stares blankly. He knows that saying. He always hears it when he faces the Wyatts. Mark eyes grew wide.

"You sure…?" ask John

"Yes…follow the buzzards…but I was following the fireflies…"

"Okay…did you see the pool open?"

"No…I didn't pay attention"

Mark still didn't say anything. His eyes are still wide; did Bray Wyatt tell her to follow the buzzards?

"Daddy…I got scared when I fell…and I'm still a little scared…can we not talk about this"

John hugs her and kisses her forehead. "Yes…okay…"

Mark sits back and sighs. John let's Caroline go and she goes back to watching cartoons. John looks at Mark.

"In the kitchen…" said Mark as he gets up and walks over. John follows and stands in front of him. "Follow the buzzards…"

John blinks a few times. "Do you think Bray…is behind this?"

"Yes…"

"But…I thought the feud is over…you beat him…"

"Yes…I thought so too" said Mark "But he is messing with us"

John grunts as he sits down. "You have to talk to him…he is not allow to mess with our family"

"You're right"

Mark goes outside in the backyard near the pool. The pool is still open. Mark checks the box with the buttons; it says the pool cover is still close. Mark looks over the pool; just watching the water flowing.

* * *

...


	14. Chapter 14

**_..._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 14_**

Mark is sitting on the couch; with his little girl on his lap. John is in the kitchen cleaning out the dishes and putting left over away.

The whole day was silent it was now close to dark. The day went by slow. John sits on the couch next to Mark. They enjoy watching a movie. Caroline looks out the window and sees the same buzzard she saw yesterday.

"Dad…look…" she said as she points out the window.

Mark looks over and sees the buzzards. He grew angry and held Caroline tight. He gets up; gives John his little girl.

"You two go upstairs to the room..." he said "And stay there"

John nods as he runs upstairs with Caroline close to him. Mark watches them go. He then gets a gun; a flashlight and heads outside.

Mark searches the whole front yard. He doesn't see a thing…just those little buzzards. The buzzards kept swirling around in the same place.

"Come on!" yells Mark "Show yourself…"

There were nothing; just the same old bugs. Mark gets closer to those bugs; with the gun held tight. He swishes at them. The buzzards starts scattering; but remain back to the same place.

The buzzards start forming some letters. As Mark watches them; he tries to figure out what there were writing.

 _You cannot protect them_

Mark swishes the bugs away. The buzzards scattered again but only to remain in the same place.

 _Bray is not done…this is not over_

The bugs then attack him. Mark growls as he starts swapping away the bugs. He stumbles back; moving around. He twists and turns; the buzzards are still attacking him.

The buzzards then disappear. Mark starts brushing himself off. He really hates bugs. He looks around again; making sure they were gone. Mark picks up his gun and keeps on walking.

Mark heard a noise; like a stick breaking in half. He turns his flashlight to the direction of the noise. He then gasps. It was a sheep.

"What the…?"

It has red eyes. Mark was standing in shock; sheep don't live here; where did it come from. He raises his gun higher. The sheep didn't move at all. Mark didn't know what to do.

The sheep then charges with speed. Mark shoots his gun; but it didn't hit the animal. The sheep hits Mark on the stomach and he falls down. Mark's gets hit on his head; his world going black. The sheep walks over to Mark.

Bray then appears next to it. He looks over the deadman. He smirks as he pets the sheep. Bray takes out a bag that was glowing green. He then throws it over Mark. The green was now glowing over Mark; and then disappears inside him.

"You can't protect them deadman…" said Bray "And that little green magic I gave you…will make you a different man"

* * *

John hears the gun shot; and he covers Caroline. John is now worried sick; the gun shot was heard; maybe Mark got shot. John starts panicking but he remains calm because of Caroline.

She is scared to death. John tells her every time that everything is okay. It's been a long while now. Mark still hasn't come back. John has to do something. One problem is that he doesn't want to leave Caroline alone.

He has to something; has to think of something. John places Caroline down; and he walks to the door. He opens it slowly; hoping that Mark would be walking up the stairs. He wasn't and now John is getting nervous.

He wants to check on Mark; but leaving Caroline. John then carries Caroline with him. He goes downstairs; looking everywhere. There is still no sign of Mark. He stops near the front door and looks out the window.

"Mark…" John whispers.

* * *

Mark wakes up gasping. He feels really different; his head is hurting. He shakes his head a bit; tries to get up. He looks at his hands; nothing different but why does he feel different.

He slowly walks to the front door. John sees him and opens the door for him. He helps his older love to the couch. Mark just stares at John.

"Mark…you okay?"

"I'm fine…"

"Okay…oh Mark you're bleeding…"

John reaches in the back of his lovers head. The head was busted open and bleeding; yet Mark didn't feel a lot of pain.

"I'm fine…"

"You sure…?"

"Yes…I'm fine…"

"Mark you are bleeding…let me"

"I said I'm FINE!" yells Mark. John was shock a bit. He slowly nods. Mark was angry now; at John. He looks at him with anger.

John just stares for a long while. He can see the anger in the deadman eyes. The eyes are green but they looker darker then his original. Mark gets up and cleans out the blood. He didn't even flinch a little.

Caroline was still scared; she just saw her dad yell at her daddy. John didn't move at all; he watches Mark pace back and forth.

Mark looks at the towel he was using to clean his blood. The towel was covered in blood; but he doesn't feel any pain.

"Mark…you okay?" John said as he walks towards him. Mark looks at him; he stares at him for a long while. "Mark….answer…"

Mark grabs him and slams him to the wall. John gasps and stares in shock as he stares into the eyes of the deadman. John wasn't afraid of him…he never was.

"I'm fine…"

John nods but still was in shock. Mark had never slammed him anywhere or even yelled at him. Mark lets him go and he just walks right past Caroline; not noticing that she was there. John blinks a little as he looks at Mark.

Caroline runs to John and hugs him tight. "Something is different about Mark…"

* * *

...


	15. Chapter 15

**_..._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 15_**

Mark was sitting on the couch. He was drinking his beer; staring at nothing. John just placed Caroline to bed. He walks down to check on his husband. He gets closer and there he is.

John notices that Mark hadn't move an inch. It's been a while and he is still there. John goes slowly up to him.

"Mark…time for bed…" said John.

Mark looks at him with a raise eyebrow. He stares at John from head to toe. Mark smirks as he sees his man standing in front of him; with just shorts…no shirt. Mark licks his lips as he goes from toe to head.

"Mark…you okay…?"

"Oh…never been better" Mark smirks as he tells John to get closer. His little lover didn't move; he is still in shock. "Come here…" Mark growls.

His man jumps up as he slowly walks to him. John is now getting a little nervous. He is close to Mark; and was pulled down from his husband.

"Mark…your eyes…they are so…different"

He just laughs at his little lover; takes a sip from his drink and places a hand on John's cheek. Mark pulls him down to a hard kiss. The kiss was rough; dominating; and hard. Mark pulls his little lover back to look at John.

Mark pushes him back and gets up. He unbuckles his jeans and slides them down. John steps back a little; while he watches his husband get undress.

John bumps the wall behind him. Mark grabs John's neck with a choke hold. He goes to his ear and whispers.

"Your clothes…off"

John does what he was told. He takes off his shorts along with his briefs. Mark still has the beer in his hands drinks another sip. He stares at John with hunger. Mark then spills some beer on John's shoulder.

He then licks it off his lover's shoulder. John moans. Mark bites down on John's shoulder. He then turns his lover around and makes his stomach hit the wall.

"Mark…wait…"

The Deadman kisses him roughly as he pins him to the wall. John groans and moans in Mark's mouth. Mark then inserts John's lover hole; and his younger love gasps.

Mark does a few hard, short thrusts. John claws on the wall; and starts panting.

"You are mine John…" whispers Mark as he licks his little lover's ear. John nods; saying yes. "You are mine…only mine…"

Mark picks up the pace. He starts pounding into John. His little lover moans and yells out in pleasure. Mark was pounding John; it felt like the wall is going to break.

Mark slams John closer to the wall; his face was pin to the wall. Mark starts grinding; and thrust and he grunts in pleasure.

"Mine"

John whimpers. "Yes…I'm yours…"

"Mine…"

"Yes…all yours"

Mark does one hard thrust; and John yelps in pleasure. Mark stays in the same spot as he released inside John. His lover cums; shooting to the wall. Mark starts kissing him everywhere; biting his neck.

"Mine…"

Mark pulls out and drops John. He starts walking to his couch; pulling up his jeans and sits down. John was still panting; he is breathless from the sex. John growls as he gets up; getting his shorts and puts it on.

John walks up to Mark with an angry face.

"Mark…you just dropped me…"

"So…"

"And…what just happen…?"

"I took you…"

"Yeah…but you just…just…fucked me"

"Hell yeah I did" Mark laughs as he starts drinking beer. John looks at the floor next to him. There was ten empty beer bottles. John growls as he takes it away from Mark.

"No more Mark…"

"Give it John…"

"No…" said John as he walks to the kitchen. Mark sighs as he rubs his head. He gets up and follows John.

"Baby…give me my beer" Mark whispers.

"No…" said John "You had too many…"

Mark grabs in a choke hold. John didn't even flinch…he knows his husband so he is not afraid. His husband then starts laughing out loud as he goes to outside. John growls as he heads up to his bedroom.

"What is wrong with Mark?" said John as he lays on the bed. He covers himself and just looks at the wall; thinking of…nothing.

* * *

Mark was standing outside looking around. He sees visions of Bray Wyatt. He growls as he blinks a few times.

"Bray…where are you?" yells Mark. "I see you…"

Mark growls as he feels something evil rising. The green light starts spreading around; and Mark smiles as he fists his hands. Bray appears in front of him.

"Bray…"

"Mark…you are…looking different"

"Shut…it" he said "And get out of my house…"

"Oh…I see you are using the dark powers"

"I have my own powers…" growls Mark.

"Oh no…the green light you see…that's my own power…" laughs Bray "RUN!"

Mark felt pain along his chest. He falls to his knees. Bray keeps on laughing until he finally disappears.

"I'm not…evil…" yells Mark but the power gets stronger. He then lays on his back yelling. He shuts his eyes close and then the pain is gone. He starts getting up slowly; looking around.

 _"_ _You are evil…"_ whispers Bray.

Mark smirks as he heads inside. He locks the door; and goes up the stairs to his bedroom. He opens the door and shuts it. He sees John now sleeping on the side of the bed.

Mark smirks as he looks at him. He takes off his shirt and sits on the side of the bed. He then lays down and looks at John. He takes some of the covers and gets closer to John.

"You are mine…" whispers Mark. He laughs as he slowly falls asleep.

* * *

...


	16. Chapter 16

**_..._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 16_**

John wakes up early and goes to make breakfast. He felt a little sore from yesterday; he sighs at the thought. "Oh great…"

"Good morning Daddy…" Caroline says as she runs to the table. She gets ready for breakfast.

"How was your sleep?" said John.

"Good…I had a good dream" she smiles.

"Well…that's good"

"And your sleep?"

"Good…I had an amazing dream"

"Really… about what" asks Caroline

"Cars…"

"You would…" laughs Caroline.

Mark gets up stretching and is looking around. He looks at the door to see Bray standing in front; he is smiling.

"What are you doing here?" ask Mark

"To see how you are doing"

"Get out of my house" yells Mark.

He laughs. Mark gets up and walks to him. He is ready to kill. As he got closer to Bray his head starts hurting.

"Bray…survivor serious is over" said Mark "There is no need to fight…"

"Yes…you beat us…you won't get away that easy" he says.

Bray places his hands on Taker's head; squeezing it tightly. Mark cries out in pain and kneels down.

John was finishing his eggs when he heard the scream. Caroline jumps up a little; and John looks up.

"Stay here"

John goes up running. He runs to the bedroom door and opens it. He stops in his tracks; Mark was still kneeling down with his head down. John swallows as he walks closer to Mark.

"Mark…you okay?"

He didn't answer; he was just groaning in pain. John kneels in front of him placing a hand on his shoulder. Mark yelps as he jumps towards John.

John yelps as Mark pins him down. He was choking him. John couldn't breathe…he is struggling to breathe. He tries to reach for something to hit Mark with or at least get him off.

"M…Mark…" cries John.

Mark kept his grip but it's getting stronger.

 _You are evil Undertaker_

"Mark…please…Mark!" yells John.

John reaches for Mark's eyes and pokes them. Mark yells out and rolls over. He blinks a few times as John crawls away.

Mark rubs his eyes and reaches for John. He starts laughing as he grabs his feet and drags him close to him. Again the deadman pins John. He is now showing his evil grin.

He then reaches down and kisses him rough. John was in shock; Mark is not like this; what is going on? John blinks a few times as Mark leans up.

"My…John…" Mark whispers.

"Mark…stop…it"

Mark again goes for the kiss. Mark went down his jaw and starts biting his neck. John growls in pain. The younger man hits the deadman on the side of the head.

Mark rolls over. He is hurting from his head. John gets up and stares at him with fear now. John stands next to the door.

"Mark…what is wrong with you?"

He didn't answer he just starts laughing. His head hurting now; he can't stand the pain. He looks at John; with anger in his eyes. John swallows as he stares at the eyes of the deadman.

Mark charges towards him. John starts running from Mark; he runs towards the stairs. He stops for a while to take a look back.

"Come…here my love…" Mark laughs "I want you…"

"Mark…stay away"

Mark grabs him by the waist and pulls him close.

"You are mine…"

Mark kisses him rough; his arms wrapping around. John is hurting from the tight squeeze from Mark. The deadman slides his hand towards his little lovers neck. He then chokes it. John was getting breathless.

Mark eyes grew darker as he looks at his man slowly loosing breath. John has to think of something and quick. John kicks him in his parts. The bigger man stumbles back with a yelp while John stood ready for anything.

Mark yells as he swings his hand towards John. The younger ducks and pushes Mark. The deadman takes a wrong step and looses balance on the stairs. John notices and tries to reach for him but Mark falls down the stairs.

"MARK"

Mark stumbles down; falling; twisting and turning and tumbling. John watches in horror as Mark finally falls to the first floor.

"Mark…"

John stares blankly; wondering if Mark would wake up or move. He didn't at all; John doesn't even know if Mark is still breathing. John yells out and runs down to check on him.

"Mark…Mark…" John cries "Mark…please wake up…"

He didn't even respond. John tears are now falling.

"Dad…" whispers their little girl. John looks at her; he saw the fear and the sadness in her eyes. "Dad…is he okay?" her little voice said.

"Yes…honey…" said John as he picks Mark's head to his chest. "Baby…can you bring me my phone…"

Caroline nods as she ran for it. John checks Mark's heart; it is still beating.

"Mark…please wake up…baby…"

Caroline comes in and hand him his phone. John dials 911 asking for help. John rocks him back and forth.

"Come on Mark…"

Caroline sits next to her dad. She now has tears in her little eyes.

"Honey…he will be okay…someone is going to help us"

Caroline just nods. Sirens are heard. The medics go into the house to see them all on the ground.

"Sir…may we help him" said the medic.

John let's go of Mark. The medics did their work; stretch him up. John carries Caroline and watches them load Mark to the ambulance.

At the hospital; the nurses took in Mark. John and Caroline are sitting in the waiting room. John feels bad; he pushed Mark…and maybe…he killed him. John shakes the thoughts away.

Randy comes rushing along with Glen.

"John" yelps Randy. John looks up and sighs in relief.

Randy runs in and hugs John but being careful with Caroline.

"Oh John…what happen?"

Randy starts whipping the tears off of John cheeks. Glen stands next to them.

"How are you doing John?"

"I'm doing good…" said John "And Mark…"

"John…what happen?" ask Randy.

"Mark…fell down the stairs…" John barely says.

"How?" ask Glen.

"I…I…"

"John…you can tell us" said Randy.

"Mark…attacked me…and I pushed him down" cries John. He almost drops Caroline so Glen held her. "I push him down…I didn't mean to…he wanted to hit me"

"It's okay…accidents happen…"

"But…I could have killed him" said John.

"Right now…we have to worry about my brother…" said Glen

John nods as he sits down crying. Randy sits next to him; hugging him.

* * *

...


	17. Chapter 17

**_..._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 17_**

It's been a week. John hadn't gone home since. Randy begs him to go home with his little girl but John wouldn't move.

Glen picks up John "You go home…and get a shower and a long rest…"

"But…I have to be with him"

"John…GO!" said Glen. John sighs and kisses Mark on his forehead.

John goes outside to see Randy inside a car along with his little girl. John goes to the passenger side. Randy gives him a smile and heads home.

"How are you doing?" ask Randy.

"Not good…I mean…he hadn't wakened up yet…" said John. He looks at his little girl and gives her his hand. "I put him in this place…I shouldn't have push him"

"John…stop…it was an accident"

"You're right…"

"I miss dad…" cries Caroline.

"I do too…honey…" cries John.

Randy tells them it will be okay.

* * *

Glen was reading a magazine to pass some time. Mark hadn't move once; he is getting worried. A week had pass but nothing.

"Brother…" said Kane as he places the magazine down. "You have to wake up…"

Glen sighs as he held his brothers hand.

"Please…"

Glen looks at his brother. He heard a noise from the door. Glen looks up and gasps.

"Bray…"

All Bray did was bow down. "Hello…long time no see"

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see the deadman…"

"Okay…well you saw him now go and work at RAW"

"Oh no…Kane…you see I'm not finish with the Undertaker"

"What…are you talking about?"

Bray slowly walks up to Glen.

"He is under my power…Undertaker rise up and I want John dead…"

Glen shakes his head as he punches Bray. He stumbles back trying to hold on to something. Glen stands in fighting position.

"Bray…go away"

Glen then hears a growl. He looks to see his brother slowly getting up.

"Mark…"

Glen turns back but Bray is gone. He shrugs it off and walks to Mark.

"Brother…"

Mark growls as he looks at Glen. The demon notices something about Mark's eyes; they were darker; and filled with anger.

"Brother…" ask Kane

"Kane…" he said as he held his head "I can't…control…my…"

Before Mark can finish he grabs his little brother from his neck. Mark starts choking him with all his force. Lightning starts swirling around Mark's arm.

"Brother…stop"

Mark throws Glen back and shoots lightning towards Kane. Glen yells out as all his body jolts and starts aching. Glen falls down and is knock out cold.

 _"_ _Go get John"_

Mark gets up; dresses up and head out. He flinches as he felt his ribs hurting like hell. His shoulder was hurting as well. He remembers John pushing him; and he falls down the stairs then blank.

He growls at the thought. He didn't mean to attack John but Bray's power is taking over him along with his mind. He keeps on walking until he sees a cop. He goes over to him and knocks him out cold. Mark grabs the gun and heads for his home.

* * *

John gets out of the shower. He starts drying and puts on some clothes. He feels so relaxed; he hadn't taken a shower in days.

He goes downstairs to see Randy sitting with his little girl. Randy's kid was staying at his dad's. John should do the same…so Caroline won't suffer through all this.

John tries to keep it together as he heads towards the living room. He hugs his little girl tight. She smiles as she laid her head on his chest.

Randy smiles.

"How is my little girl…?" ask John.

"I'm doing good…but I want to see my dad …"

"I know…but he is still…um…resting and getting stronger"

"I want to see him"

John hugs her "I know…I know…"

Randy looks down for a while. They enjoy some TV until the door was busted open. John holds on to Caroline while Randy gets up.

"Who is it…?" ask Randy.

John and Randy both gasps as they see the deadman walking slowly. Mark looks up to John with anger.

"Ma…Mark…"

Mark didn't say a word he slowly made his way inside. John couldn't say a word now. He is blank…Mark is awake and he is walking inside.

"Mark…"

Caroline jumps out of John's arms "DAD!" she yells as she ran to him.

"Honey…No…"

Mark kneels down with his arms wide open. She laughs as she held her dad. Mark kisses her cheek; looks up at John with anger.

"Dad…I missed you…" she whispers.

Mark didn't even pay attention as he stares coldly at John. Randy didn't move at all; he is lost not knowing what to do.

She keeps a tight hug. Mark did the same but didn't even look at her; or even said anything to her. Mark didn't look away from John.

Mark stands up; letting of Caroline; looking straight to John. Caroline wants Mark to carry her; so she lifts her little arms up. Taker didn't even look down at all. John swallows as he comes closer to Mark.

He held Caroline's arm slowly and drags her back.

"No...I want dad to pick me up…" said Caroline.

"Honey…he is tired…umm…" said John. Mark smirks as he steps closer to them. John stares at the eyes; the unknown eyes that John can't figure out. The deadman's eyes are different.

"John…" he whispers.

Mark grabs him and throws him down. Randy gasps as he runs towards Mark and stops him from hitting John.

Caroline cries out as she sees her daddy fall and Randy pushing her dad back. Mark grabs Randy by his arms and throws him to the side. John grabs Caroline and runs upstairs to their bedroom.

Mark follows but Randy trips him down. Mark yelps in pain as he lands on his shoulder. Randy holds on to Mark.

"Mark…what the hell are you doing?" ask Randy.

He didn't answer. He punches Randy and he falls back hurting. The deadman starts running upstairs; goes to the bedroom door.

He starts banging on the door. He is trying to bust it open.

John cries out in fear as Caroline starts crying. All he could do is hold her tight. Mark again starts kicking it down.

"Why is dad…trying to hurt us?" she cries.

"No he is…he is…" cries John.

Mark was getting close to break the door. He starts pounding door with force; his powers are now growing stronger instead of blue; the powers are now green.

Undertaker yells out and breaks down the door. John gasps in horror as he hides inside the closet. He tries keeping Caroline from yelling out or crying.

Mark paces back and forth looking for the younger man. Mark looks at the closet door with a smile. He opens it.

John hides Caroline. Mark grabs him by the shirt and drags him outside. Mark lifts him; making John look at him.

"You…are…dead…" whispers Mark.

"Please Mark…" cries John "Don't do this"

Randy jumps on Mark but he quickly throws him back. Mark uses his powers to chain up Randy by the bed. He smirks as he sees the viper struggling. John was now scared of Mark.

Mark lifts his shirt to reveal the gun he took. John gasps as Mark slowly takes the gun out and slowly rises it up.

"Mark…don't…please…"

As Mark took out the gun; a fire ball struck his hand. He yelps as he drops John and growls in pain. Glen was at the door; fire in his hands. Mark glares at his little brother.

* * *

...


	18. Chapter 18

**_..._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 18_**

Mark charges towards his little brother. Glen goes along and both crash. They both start fighting, punching, and throwing different powers.

Glen dodges a few moves here and there. Mark growls as he tries to knock Kane down. Glen kicks him on the ribs; Mark felt a great pain.

"I'm sorry brother…" whispers Glen.

Kane places his hands on Mark's head and spreads the fire. Mark yells out in pain as he fell to his knees.

"No…Glen! Stop" yells John as he sees his husband down.

Glen let's go and Mark falls down.

"We have to tie him up" said Glen

John helps Randy out and grabs Caroline. She sees her dad on the floor.

"What happen to dad?"

"Don't worry now…Caroline…" said John "What do we do?"

"Mark…is under some kind of spell…Bray is controlling him" said Glen

"What…?" said John.

"He was at the hospital…" said Glen "He told me…"

"How do we take the spell out…?" ask Randy.

Glen ties up Mark. Takers arms were to the side while his legs were tied down. He was spread out on top of the bed.

John looks at his tied up husband. "Why…doesn't Bray just leave him alone?"

"I don't know…but we will end this…"

"How?" ask John. He gives Caroline to Randy and tells him to go downstairs.

"My brother saved me from the Wyatt…he set us free and now I must save him…" said Glen "I have to set him free from Bray"

Mark growls in pain as he struggles to get up. He looks at them with anger; he needs to be set free.

"Mark…listen to me…" said Glen "Fight it…fight off Bray"

Mark growls in pain. Glen can tell that Mark is now listening.

"Come on…brother…"

The green power was filling up around him. Glen shakes his head.

"NO…fight it…please brother…"

Mark growls out again; his head spinning in circles. He looks to his little brother.

"Kane…" he whispers. He yells again; trying to get set free. The green lighting circles around; getting him weaker.

"No…"

"Please…Mark…" whispers John. "Baby…please…"

Mark starts growling in pain. The green starts disappearing. John and Glen look at each other. It's a good sign that the power is fading away.

"Baby…I'm right here…I'm with you…Caroline and I…are with you" said John. The green starts fading quicker.

Mark growls in pain; but the green starts getting stronger. Mark breaks the ropes he was tied down and jumps to Glen.

Mark starts choking Glen with every each of power. John jumps on Mark; trying to help Glen. The deadman throws John down. Mark sees the gun and grabs it. He tackles Kane down with force and points the gun towards Kane's head.

"Brother…remember what you told me…" said Kane.

Mark didn't say anything but Kane can see the change in the eyes.

"We were locked up…you told me I was crying…"

Mark blinks a few times; as the memories flash before him. Glen can tell that Mark is still fighting the evil power.

"And you carried me…you held me close…"

Mark starts letting go of the grip. He was slowly blinking as he looks down. He sees little Kane; with the cutest smile. He blinks a few times and now sees Glen with fear in his eyes.

"And you said…" said Glen.

Mark growls a little.

"No…you promised…you promised…that…" Glen tears are now flowing down. Mark eyes get normal…and the power of evil is slowly fading away.

"You promised…that" said Glen.

"I will never hurt you" whispers Mark.

Glen sighs in relief; his brother is back. Mark looks at his hand and yelps as he drops the gun. He then hugs his brother tightly.

"I'm sorry…little brother…" said Mark

They both get up and Mark turns to John. His eyes are red from the tears. John now knows that Mark is back.

"Baby blue…" whispers Mark "John…"

John smiles as he jumps to his arms. They held each other for a long while. John pulls back and kisses him deeply.

"I'm sorry…" said Mark "For…"

John stops him "It's not your fault…"

Mark kisses him again. The younger looks at his love.

"I'm sorry…for pushing you down the stairs…"

Mark shakes his head. "It doesn't matter"

John smiles as he kisses him again.

 _You won't get away that easy_

Mark yells out in pain; he held his head tight. John hugs him trying to comfort him.

"Mark…baby…" cries John. Glen stares in horror.

Mark falls to his knees. He reaches for the gun. John and Glen both freeze in their place. Mark points it to John. All Mark could see is blurry images. He doesn't know what he is doing.

"Mark…" John said as he stands still. "Baby…"

Taker looks around; trying to figure out how to stop himself. Glen tries to get closer but Mark threatens to stay still.

"Mark…I love you"

Mark blinks a few times and starts yelling in pain. He points the gun to a different direction; he slowly points it…to his chest.

"No Mark…No…" yells John.

"I'm…I'm…" Mark yells in pain "Sorry…I have…to end this…"

"NO please BROTHER!"

Glen throws flames but Mark's evil power blocks them. The green starts circling around. Mark starts crying as he looks at his brother and love. The evil power is now hurting them.

Mark can see the pain in their eyes. He slowly watches the whole scene. His love; yelling out in pain; grabbing his head. His little brother; grabbing his head as well but fighting the pain.

They were on their knees yelling out in pain.

"The most powerful power…is…" said Mark "Family…"

The sound of the gun was heard.

"MARK!"

The green light goes away. John and Glen didn't feel any pain at all. John was speechless as he looks to the scene in front of him.

Mark was laying; motionless with blood. John blinks slowly as his world came crashing down.

* * *

...


	19. Chapter 19

**_..._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 19_**

"NO" yells John as he held his husband. "No…no…"

Glen kneels in front of them. He can't speak at all; he just saw his brother; fall.

"Brother…" whispers Glen. They only word he said.

"Can you…heal him…?" ask John through his tears. Glen didn't say anything.

"We need…a powerful…power to save him" said Glen. "I don't have enough power…"

"You must…" cries John "You must save him…bring him back to me…to us"

"I can't…" cries Glen "I can't…"

"Daddy…?" asks Caroline as she slowly walks in. John looks at her; she was taken back; she had never seen her daddy cry. She looks to the side to see her dad…with blood on his chest. She gasps and stares in fear "Dad…?"

John looks at Caroline. He can't tell her. Randy comes up and gasps. He covers his mouth and slowly walks inside.

Caroline walks to her dad. She places a hand on his arm. "Dad…wake up…"

John didn't say anything. He needs to tell her; that her dad is…is…gone.

"Dad…you are scaring me…" she starts saying "You need to wake up…"

She is only seven. How would John tell her? He sighs as he places a hand on her arm.

"Caroline…he is…" whispers John but couldn't finish. "Gone…"

"What…?" she questions "No…he can't…he promise that he will be with me forever"

"Caroline…"

She starts crying. She places her head on her dad's forehead.

"Dad…" she keeps on crying. John cries out harder. Caroline little tears go down Mark's face.

 _The most powerful power…is family…_

"He can't…die…Glen…" whispers John "He…is…The deadman…"

"John…I'm not strong enough to bring him back…" said Glen "I think…Bray took his powers along with the evil one"

Caroline keeps on crying. John watches her; the little body shaking.

"Caroline…" he whispers.

Caroline lifts her head up and gently kisses her dad's cheek.

"I love you dad…" she whispers. She then hugs him for dead life again.

A lightning struck the top of the house. They all jump except for Caroline; she stays stills. The thunder starts hearing; with loud thumps of noise.

She held her dad close now. John hugs them both; closing his eyes shut. He can feel something building up around them.

The lightning strikes again along with the powerful thunder. Glen jumps back a little as the Lightning surrounds the family. He watches with wide eyes; looking at the Lightning striking around.

Randy goes up to Glen and hugs him. They both watch the bright lightning strike around them.

"Mark…I love you…" whispers John "We…need you"

The thunder roars.

"I need you dad…"

The lightning strikes with force; making the room flash. Glen and Randy cover their eyes from the bright light. Glen blinks a few times.

John and Caroline both had their eyes close.

"My…little…girl…" whispers Mark.

Caroline wakes up gasping with her eyes wide open. John did the same.

"My girl…I'll be with you forever…" Mark said.

"DAD!" she yells as Mark hugs her tight. He starts crying as he held her close. Mark looks up to his love; who was crying tears of joy now.

"Baby blue…" Mark whispers.

"Mark…" John hugs him. Mark held them for dear life. He kisses both of their cheeks. Glen watches with a shock face; but a smile starts appearing.

They let go of Mark and help him up. Mark stands up along with others. Mark goes up to Glen with a small smile.

"Love you…little brother" said Mark.

"I…love you too"

Glen jumps to him; but Mark manages to catch him but with a little stumble.

"My little brother…" whispers Mark. He releases him and makes the demon look at him. "You are strong Kane…you just need to believe…"

Kane nods. Mark kisses his forehead. He turns to his family with his arm wide open. John and Caroline come running to the open arms.

Mark carries Caroline with John on his side. They all laugh as they hug tightly. Mark kisses each of them.

"Family…is powerful" Mark said.

Glen smiles as he hugs Randy tight. Mark kisses John with passion.

"I love you…"

John smiles; he places a hand on his lover's cheek.

"I love you too…"

Mark looks to his little.

"My little girl…"

All she did was hug him tighter. Glenn smiles wide; his brother is back; and looks more powerful.

Mark looks onto to the floor. He was thinking of something; revenge. Mark places Caroline down and John stands aside.

"Glen…this has to end" said Mark.

"What…?"

"Bray trapped me…possessed me and almost made me hurt my love and daughter" said Mark "Not only that…he lead our daughter to the pool"

"What should we do?" ask Kane.

"I know we finished them at Survivor Serious…" said Mark "Now…we have to finish them…before they do anything else"

"How…we don't know where they are at?" said Glen.

"I think I know…he said he wants to be the new face of fear…there is no other place to fear then Death Valley"

Caroline stands in front of them. She doesn't know what they are talking about but she still wants to know.

Glen smirks "So…when do we attack?"

A portal was open in front of them. Brauns comes in right behind Caroline.

"NO…Caroline!" yells Mark as he rushes. Caroline sees the man and was about to run. Brauns catches her with one arm and lifts her up.

"No…Dad…dad help me!"

Mark was about to shoot out lightning but he places Caroline in front of him.

"Bye…bye…" said the big man.

John yells as he starts running. "NO…my baby girl…"

Mark and John runs for it along with Glen. Brauns drops something and it explodes in front of them. They all fly back by the impact. The big Wyatt goes through the portal with a struggling Caroline.

She was yelling out; fighting; kicking; punching but there is no use. The portal closes. Mark tries to reach for it; but couldn't move.

"NOO!" yells Mark.

* * *

"Let me go…" she cries out. Bray was smiling as he sees them walking. He offers a chair for Brauns to set her in. "Please…I want to go home…"

"Hello…little angel" said Bray.

She didn't say anything. Her tears falling like a waterfall. He sits in front of the girl with a smile.

"What's your name…?" he asks.

She couldn't speak she is really scared. Caroline blinks a few times.

"I want to go home…" is all she whispers. Bray shakes his head a little.

"I'm sorry little angel…but this…is now your home" he said

Caroline cries out harder. "I don't want to be here"

"Hey…everything will be okay…" he laughs "It's going to be fun…little angel"

"No…I don't want to be here…I want to go home!"

"Quiet…" yells Bray as he held up a finger "Don't make me punish you…little angel…this is your home now…so forget about your home"

Caroline leans back with fear. She has never been yells at; well when Mark yells but not that loud like him. Bray now threatens to hurt her.

"NOW!" he breathes a little as he relaxes "Go to your little room…my Angel…"

She stands up.

"This is your uncle Erik…so be nice" said Bray as he watches her go. Caroline walks with her head down. Erik takes her to her room.

"Bray…Undertaker is going to look for her…" said Luke.

"Yes…I know…"

"He will be angry as hell"

"I'm ready for anything…" Bray laughs as he follows the little angel.

* * *

...


	20. Chapter 20

**_..._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 20_**

Mark was on his knees yelling at the top of his lungs. He is now angry; the pain inside him is now growing.

John gets up with a groan. He sees lightning circling around Mark. He yelps as he felt his arm. It is broken; he yells again he moves it.

Mark blinks a few times and looks to his love.

"John…" he said as he crawls to him. He hugs him tight.

"Mark…my arm…" cries John.

Mark held it carefully. Glenn wakes up with a groan. He checks the back of his head; he really did get hit. Randy holds on his stomach.

"My arm…it hurts…it hurts…" cries John.

"I know…baby…just stay still" said Mark. He gets up to get some bandage. He wraps it carefully around John. "That will help you"

Glen along with Randy walks up to them.

"You guys okay?" ask Glen.

"No…I'm not" whispers Mark. John cries on Mark's chest; holding him for dear life. Glen sighs as he drops to his knee. Randy kneels next to him.

"They took our little girl" whispers Mark.

"Mark…I…" said Glen.

"No…don't say a word…" said Mark.

"What now?" ask Randy.

"Randy…you take John to the hospital to get his arm fix…" said Mark as he looks at his young love. John still crying starts shaking his head.

"No…I'm not leaving you…" cries John

"John…I'm going to get our daughter back…"

"But…he can kill you…"

"No…I'm going to kill him" whispers Mark "And I'm going to get our daughter back…"

John nods in understanding. He kisses Mark with passion.

"Please…be careful" said John.

"I will…stay strong John…"

He nods as Mark carries John to the truck. Randy gets on the driver's seat. He looks at Glen.

"Give…Andy a call…tell him I'm going to be late…" said Glen.

"Be careful…baby…" said Randy "I need you to come home"

Glen kisses him. "Don't worry"

Mark let's go of John and closes the door. The viper starts driving with speed. Mark turns to head inside his house.

"Mark…"

"Glen…I need you to go with them…"

"What…NO!"

"I'm going alone…"

"Like hell you are…"

"I'm going to get my daughter…I need you to go with them"

"I'm not letting you go alone…I want to help you"

"No…now go"

"I can't let you go alone…"

"Glen…please"

"NO…I want to be by your side…you need help…"

"Glen…"

"I'm GOING!"

Mark grabs Glen by the collar making him look at the deadman's eyes.

"I don't want to lose you again…"

"We…can stop them…so please let me go with you" said Glen.

Mark thinks about it. Glen is right; Mark does need help; there are four of them and I may not be able to defeat them by himself.

"Okay…" Mark whispers.

Glen nods and they stand back.

"Where are they at?" ask Glen.

"In Death Valley…"

"But…"

"I know they are…that's where I call home…so they are there to try to take my powers"

Glen nods. Undertaker lifts his arms; making the lightning swirl around his arms. The darkness appears around them.

"To Death Valley…" Mark said as he the darkness surrounds them. The lightning strikes with a loud bang and they were gone.

* * *

Mark lands on his feet while Kane falls to his knees. He shakes his head. Undertaker helps him up.

"Here we are" said Undertaker.

Kane looks ahead at the house. He always knew that Mark has a house here but he never came to visit here.

"How long has the house been here" ask Glen.

"A long time…" said Mark "I built this home…"

"Oh…well you did a good job" smirks Glen.

Taker laughs a little. "I built it to bring our home back…but it's not the same…"

"We have a new home now…" said Glen "Come…on let's get your daughter back"

Mark stands in front of the house. The lights are one; he can see the family members through the window. Mark looks to the side to see Bray; he looks like he was ready a book or something.

"There…is Bray but where is Caroline…" said Mark.

"We have to strike…" said Glen.

"I got a plan…" said Mark.

Undertaker lifts his arms up with the lightning swirling his arms. He raises his arms and the lightning struck the top of the house.

Glen smirks as he sees the house shake. Taker strikes again making the house shake. The thunder is now roaring in the skies.

Bray jumps out of his chair. The rest of the family looks around to see what is happening. The lightning keeps striking hoping it will bring them outside.

Bray gets up and runs to the room. Caroline is on the covering herself with a blanket. Bray pulls it off with force and she gasps with fear.

"No…" she whispers.

"Looks like your dad is here" said Bray.

The house shakes again with force. Bray laughs and hugs Caroline.

"You stay here" said Bray "My family…go and get him"

Taker strikes again.

"Glen get ready once they get out…you surround them with fire"

Glen nods as he opens his hands to let the fire swirl. Taker once again strikes the house but with a powerful lightning strike.

Brauns was the first one to run out. Luke and Erik follow behind him with anger. Glen then throws the fire to surround them. They all stop and shield themselves from the fire.

Taker then strikes the floor underneath their feet. They all jump back and lands hard on the floor. Mark walks slowly in front of them.

"Where is she?" he asks with anger he is about ready to kill.

"We won't tell you a thing…" said Erik

"Where is your leader…" growls Mark "Tell him to come out here…"

"Well…well well…deadman…" said Bray as he slowly walks out of the house. "Good to see you here…"

"Bray…where is she you sick…"

"No no…don't talk to me like that…" said Bray "She is inside…safe and sound"

"Bring her here…with me before I go through you" said Mark. Glen stands next to him. The fire is still blowing around the others.

"Oh I will…" said Bray "If you do something for me…"

Mark strikes lightning in front of him. Bray falls back with fear and scatters back.

"I don't want to play games…where is Caroline…" yells Mark "Bring her to me…"

"No…I will not"

Taker growls as he shoots lightning at Luke. He jolts back with pain as Bray stares with his eyes wide open. Luke was left motionless.

"I'm going for Caroline…and don't you dare stop me" said Mark.

Bray nods but smirks.

"You think it's that easy…"

Bray shoots out a bright light hitting Mark on the eyes. He yells out in pain as he starts pacing around. The leader runs after him and tackles him down.

Glen looks at the others. He then blows the fire with force; knocking them all out. He runs to help his brother. Glen punches Bray in the back of the head making him fall.

Mark blinks a few times but he can't see anything. All he sees are the bright light Bray threw him. Glen helps him out.

"You okay…" he said.

"Yes…but I can't see anything…" said Mark "It's too bright…"

Glen whips out his eyes; hoping it will help little. Bray gets up and yells. Mark strikes around him; making him jolt in pain. He falls to his knees.

"You lose…Bray…" said Mark.

"No…I'm not finish yet"

* * *

...


	21. Chapter 21

**_..._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 21_**

Bray smirks as he let his buzzards fly. They flew around the house; really fast. Then a fire starts. The house is on fire…on the inside.

"NO!" yells Mark.

He runs after his girl. Caroline screams as she sees smoke from her room. The flames are building up around her. She runs away from it.

Mark busts the door down. He runs for it.

"Caroline!" yells Mark.

"DAD!" she yells at the top of her lungs. "DAD!"

Mark busts every door down. The last one was at the very end. He breaks it down. The flames burst out higher. Mark covers his face along with his eyes.

He grabs the pillow case and runs to Caroline.

"DAD…" she cries with fear. Mark kneels in front of her. He places the pillow case around her mouth and nose.

"We are getting out of here" said Mark.

She nods as he hugs him. Mark then grabs a blanket and covers her.

Bray knocks down Glen with one hit. The leader runs inside with no fear. Mark runs towards the door but Bray was standing in the way.

"Bray…what the hell…the house is falling" said Mark as he carries his crying little girl.

"You…are not escaping from me again…"

Bray runs after him. He tackles them down. Mark tries avoiding falling on Caroline. She tumbles down to the side. She looks up to see Mark; hurting.

"Caroline…cover your…nose…and mouth" said Mark. He starts coughing.

She grabs the pillow case and covers her nose. Glen gets up and heads after the leader. He runs inside and sees Bray and Mark fighting.

"Glen…get Caroling and get out of here" yells Mark.

Glen sees her and carries her. He runs as fast as he could. He makes it out and runs far enough from the fire. He looks back.

"The house is going to fall…" whispers Glen.

Mark pins Bray to the wall.

"Why are you doing this?" yells Mark.

"I want you dead…I want the greatest power of all…"

"Stop this…" said Mark "You are getting yourself killed…"

"No…I want it all…I want to be the new face of fear…"

Bray stabs Mark on the side of the stomach. Mark growls as he drops Bray. Taker grabs the knife and slides it out; the blood flowing fast. Mark yells in pain. Bray kneels in front of him with a smile.

"Bray…you are scary…people are starting to follow you…" said Mark "But because you have your own powers…"

"That's why…I'm not strong enough…" yells Bray.

"People fear you guys…because ya'll are different…and…they will still fear you…"

"No…they will not…"

"Bray…you had scared everyone…" said Mark "Including me…"

Bray eyes widen at what he said.

"You almost took my family away…" said Mark "I sure as hell know that you don't want anyone to do that to you"

Bray looks down as he thinks about his followers. He remembers how Mark just hit Luke with his powers.

"This will never work Bray…no matter what…" said Mark "I always be the face of fear…"

Bray shakes his head.

"But people will remember you…" said Mark "As the Wyatt family…and people will follow…"

Bray looks at Mark.

"Please…stop this…" whispers Mark.

Bray nods but sits still. "I'm sorry…"

"We have to get out of here…" said Mark. Taker gets up slowly but flinches as he felt his stomach. Bray helps him up.

They run out the door as the house explodes and bursts into larger flames. Bray sets Mark down.

The leader looks at the face of fear; Undertaker.

"I'm sorry…for everything…" said Bray "You will never see me again…"

Bray turns around and goes to his family. Glen along with his little girl run to him. Mark with his bloody hand hugs Caroline. He starts crying as he hugs his little girl. Bray did scare the living hell out of him when he took his little girl.

"Dad…" she cries.

"It's okay…it's over…baby girl…its okay" whispers Mark. Glen kneels next to them. He then notices some blood flowing.

"Mark…you're bleeding…" said Glen.

"Don't worry…I'm fine…" said Mark "Bray did stab me pretty deep…"

"Well…he is gone now…" said Glen.

"Yup…but I do need to stop the bleeding.

"Oh right…" Glen tore Marks' shirt while Mark glared at him. "I'll buy you a new shirt…"

He places it on the stab wound. Mark flinches as Caroline looks carefully.

"Dad…you are hurt…"

"I'm fine…" said Mark as he kisses her forehead. "Let's go home…"

The darkness starts surrounding them. Caroline along with Taker stands up. The darkness fill around them but something caught Taker's legs.

He falls down and is drag back from the darkness. Glen reaches for him but missed by an inch. Caroline was about to run after him but the darkness takes them away.

Mark looks back to see Bray still standing. He glares at the Undertaker.

"This is still not over…" said Bray. The Wyatts were laughing behind him.

"Bray...stop this…" said Mark.

"I'm going to finish you…and I will be the NEW face of fear…"

The Wyatts start attacking him; with everything they got. Bray stood aside watching as Mark was getting beaten. Taker tries to fight back; but three against one isn't easy.

He groans with every hit he gets. The cut from his stomach starts bleeding out more. Brauns picks him up. Mark was now bleeding from his head.

"Time you end you…" said Bray.

Mark tries to fight back but was punched down. They pick him up again.

"Your time is up…" said Bray.

Mark looks at him dead in the eyes.

"Once I finish you…" said Bray "I will get your family…starting with your little angel…"

Mark yells out. "You are not going to hurt her!" The lightning strikes at them. The Wyatts flew back landing with a hard impact.

"Leave my family ALONE!" yells Mark as the thunder roars. The lightning striking around with the darkness and fire swirling around the area. Mark is now angry…and he will end this once and for all.

Mark strikes everyone with great amount of force. Luke yells out as he hits the ground. Erik was struck on the leg; while Braun was strike on the arms.

Mark starts shocking them. Bray looks on with fear.

"Stop" he yells. Mark keeps going; no one is going to hurt his family. Bray sees them struggling and slowly dying in front of him. "Please…stop"

Mark looks at Bray. The leader takes out a gun and shoots. Mark gasps as it hits his lower stomach. He falls back.

Bray runs to him and Mark uses the darkness to stop Bray. The dark came in; no one can see anything.

"Where are you Undertaker!" yells Bray.

Mark stands behind Bray and shocks him with all his force. Bray jolts and falls down hard. Bray crawls away from Mark. The Undertaker is now stalking Bray.

Taker is holding on to his stomach. He is striking lightning right in front of Bray. Mark then strikes the chest of Bray.

Mark raises his hand and the lightning form around him.

"No…please…" said Bray "Don't kill me…"

"I'm not going to kill you…" said Mark "I'm going to make you suffer"

Mark strikes and goes around Bray. He does the same to the Wyatts.

"Now be gone!" yells Mark as they disappear.

* * *

...


	22. Chapter 22

**_..._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 22_**

Bray opens his eyes as he felt water. He gets up with a bad headache. He looks around and notices that he was back in his home.

"We're home…" he whispers.

The Wyatts gets up as well but still hurting from the jolts. They notice as well as they see their own little home. The house was still burnt down. Bray sighs as the sight.

"I will get you Undertaker…" said Bray as he raises his arms.

He gasps as nothing happens.

"What…?" he questions. Bray does it again but nothing happens again. "NO…"

He tries desperately; he even tried to control the buzzards. Bray doesn't even know if he can find Taker and beat him.

"My…my…" he whispers "Powers…"

"Bray…you okay?" ask Luke.

"My powers…are gone" Bray yells. He tries with everything he has. His powers didn't even build up; he has no powers now. "Undertaker…took my powers"

Bray tries again. The buzzards are still flying around; not even following anyone.

"NO!" yells Bray. It's over…the Wyatt family are now normal human being. They cannot fight back. Taker was right…they will suffer…they have no power.

* * *

Glen was sitting across from John. He was holding onto to his little girl. He is so glad that Caroline is back in his arms. He stills feels empty…he wants his love to be here.

Glen told him that Bray held him back. Glen and Caroline manage to appear in front of the hospital. Caroline wanted to go back; but Glen said that it's impossible.

Only Mark can transport and appear anywhere. Glen then said that her daddy is here; getting better from his arm.

Caroline decided to head to see her daddy. John thanks Glen for bring her back but wasn't too happy when he didn't see Mark by his side.

"Uncle Glen…" Caroline whispers "Is dad coming back?"

"Yes he is darling…" said Glen "I know he is"

John held her close "He is strong…"

"I know…but I'm scared…he promised that he will be with us…forever…"

John nods "And that's a promise he will keep"

She blinks a little trying to keeps the tears from falling. They sat in silent; waiting for Mark. John looks blankly at the door hoping Mark would walk in.

Randy was next to Glen.

"We have to get back to Andy…" said Randy.

"Of course…" said Glen "John…will you be okay…"

"Yes…we will be fine"

"Good…" said Randy "Call us if you need anything"

John nods as he watches them go. Glen is getting happy that he will see his son. John looks at Caroline she was still crying.

"Oh honey…he will be back…" said John "I know he will…"

Mark appears in front of the hospital. He growls as he looks down to his stomach. The wound is still bleeding.

"Okay…well…" said Mark.

A nurse was walking by and she stops right when she saw him.

"Oh my…you're bleeding…let us help"

She rushes to Mark and helps him in. He flinches with ever y move. The doctor sees him and gets right to work. The medic lays Mark down and makes him sleep.

* * *

Mark wakes up feeling dizzy but then it gets better. He felt a bandage wrap around his stomach.

"You got stitches" said the doctor "Don't move as much"

Mark nods "Thank you…"

The medic nods and walks out. Mark jumps up and turns him around.

"Where's John…?"

"Who…?"

"John Cena…John Calaway…" said Mark "He is my husband…he broke his arm"

"Oh…down the hall first door to your left"

Mark thanks him again and dashes off. He stands in front of the door. There is his family; his little girl; his husband.

Mark smiles as he slowly opens the door. Making everyone look to the door. John heart was now racing.

Mark then goes inside the room. John gasps as he held out his good arm.

"DAD!" yells Caroline as she held her arms.

"Mark…baby" he said.

"John…"

Mark runs to him and hugs him tight. Mark then hugs Caroline; not wanting to let go. Mark leans down and kisses John.

"Oh…I'm so glad you're back" John cries.

"I will never leave you…" said Mark "I promised to stay with you both forever"

"I love you…" said John

"Love you too…"

Mark leans up to see Glen. He was making his way in to give them some food but he stop in his tracks. He had the biggest smile. Mark held out his arms; and Glen hugs him.

"Brother…" said Glen.

"Little brother…" said Mark.

They all laugh as they hug Mark.

"I'm sorry about the house…" said Glen

"Don't worry…this is my home" said Mark.

Glen smirks.

"What about the Wyatts…?" ask John as he gets worried.

"You don't have to worry about them" said Mark "I took care of them…"

"What you do?" ask Glen.

"I took their powers…and now…they will live as normal people" said Mark.

Glen smiles as he gives Mark a hug. Mark releases him and sits next to John with Caroline in his arms.

* * *

3…2…1 Happy New Years!

The whole family shouts. Mark hugs John and gives him a new year's kiss. John smiles wide as he pecks his tall lover in the nose. Caroline was jumping up and down along with Andy.

The fireworks are exploding everywhere; making the sky colorful. Mark kisses John again.

Glen and Randy are now snuggling each other as they watch the fireworks. Caroline jumps into Mark's arms and he carries her.

"I love you…" said Mark as he pecks her on the cheek.

"I love you too dad…"

Mark has Caroline in one arm as he was hugging John with the other. The whole time was great. They had so much fun and with no troubles.

The fireworks are still exploding. Caroline gasps and stares in awe with every pop.

"I can do better…" said Mark.

"Really…like what?" ask Caroline.

John smirks as he knows the answer. Mark gives John one kiss before shoots up his arms. The lightning strikes towards the sky.

"Show off…" said Glen.

The lightning is now swirling around them. Caroline stares with awe; she can't believe what she just saw. Mark continues but then stops.

"WOW!" She said.

"My family…I love you…I love you" said Mark. He looks up the sky; knowing the year will be perfect.

* * *

 **Welp the end...**

 **I sorry for the mistakes i made. And yeah...I know it's way past new years but I wrote this before New years...but I couldn't upload because I don't have internet. But now I do so I upload the story.**

 **hope ya'll like**


End file.
